Over Protected
by Inspyred
Summary: Draco Malfoy is heir to the dark throne and his marrige is to be arranged. When Draco's initiation mission is to find his long lost fiance, surprises follow. Is our favorite bad boy falling for mudblood Granger or should I say Elizabeth Riddle. A bit OOC
1. Heir to the throne

Over Protected

Note from Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, harry potter ain't mine, and he ain't yours too.

Ch 1: Heir to the throne

Draco Malfoy a handsome 17 year old boy with bottomless gray eyes and golden, silvery hair was in a dark room staring into two crimson slits that were the eyes of Lord Voldemort his father's master whom was now also his. Draco was clad in black as was everyone else in the room. In a way it was comforting to Draco, he found that they blended into their surroundings. Something Draco has always been intent on, blending into his surroundings. Becoming invisible was the only way to survive in his household during his training, now after his initiation it would be easier to live with his father. His father was the master's right hand, every plan was discussed with him, no one was initiated without Lucius Malfoy's consent.

Because the master was never able to marry because of secrecy reasons Draco was to be the next Dark Lord. He was the heir to the Dark throne, the one reason his father trained him so hard, the reason he had no fear of joining the Dark Lord's circle. He knew he was going to enjoy the experience of ruling the world. The only thing he was going to regret about his joining the Dark side was the arranged marriage, the Dark Lord and his father would pick the woman he was to love and wed.

The initiation ceremony was soon over and as Draco gently fingered the skull and serpent imprinted on his arm, the Dark Lord walked over to him.

"How is your arm feeling Mr.Malfoy?" Voldemort had always cautious around him. The only person he had ever really cared about.

"Master the numbing spell you placed has been very welcome and appreciated, I can feel nothing."

"Good, I'm very glad to hear that. Now Draco kindly follow me to my office, we have private matters to discuss about your first mission."

Draco followed the Dark Lord through the crowd of Death Eaters they were in the basement of the Riddle House where they were stationed. The two men climbed a small staircase leading up to a library, Voldemort loved libraries they were his sanctuary, the library was the Dark Lord's office.

"Now Draco, as you know, you will be having an arranged marriage. Your father and myself have chosen the woman you are to wed. The day you are to marry will be chosen by you, we saw no reason to go into the details. The only problem is that the woman you were supposed to marry disappeared when you were 9 months old, at this time she was a newborn baby. She was my daughter."

Draco was shocked, his whole life he had been told the reason he was heir to the Dark throne was because Voldemort had no children. Now this news surprised him.

"My Lord I am in shock, I have been always told you had no heir. That was always the reason I am your heir according to my father."

"Yes Draco, I am well aware of this but you were young. We found no reason to tell you about your bride or the fact that no one even knew if she was alive. But now I know that she is. This has to do with your mission. It is to find my dear Eliza, which is short for Elizabeth, and bring her back to me."

"My lord I will go on this mission faithfully, I will not fail you."

Draco stood to leave, however he had a lot of unanswered questions swimming around in his mind.

"We are not finished here Mr. Malfoy, if you would kindly remain seated."

"Yes my lord, I beg your pardon."

"Granted, now let us begin to discuss the details of this grave mission of yours."

"May I ask one question my lord?"

"Yes Draco."

"How do you know she is alive?"

"Ah your question will be answered as I finish my tale. Now let me tell you what happened to my dear daughter and how her disappearance came to occur."

"I would be grateful for knowledge on the subject."

"It begins with my romance with Anabelle Black. We were very much in love and we eloped. Soon after Anabelle became pregnant with Elizabeth, unfortunately our marriage was short lived. Ana died in child birth, after her death I promised to never fall in love again. Instead I decided cherish my daughter forever. It was the night of my downfall, I had set out to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry Potter. That night I left Eliza in the care of an injured Death Eater. I'll never forget his name, it was Giovanni De'Blanc. His family had originally been half French and half Italian. Then they had migrated to England. I never did like him, he always acted suspiciously. Turns out he was a spy, he was the one that took away my precious Eliza. I have never forgiven myself for leaving her with him. The good thing is that I gave her a silver locket with a tracing spell the day she was born."

" How does the tracing spell work?"

"Her presence is tracked on this map."

Voldemort handed Draco a long piece of yellowing parchment. It showed a small dot labeled Elizabeth, next to the dot was the address 8 Collins Road, Surrey England.

"Please just find her Draco. You might want to leave now that she is probably sleeping."

"As you wish master."

"Oh and another thing De'Blanc was good at changing appearances, he might of changed hers. Just say alterus façade and if you don't see a raven haired beauty with pale skin and violet eyes you have the wrong girl."

"Thank you master. I will now be on my way."

Draco walked briskly out of the room remembering the spell that would show Elizabeth's true face. He knew he would have to collect a couple of things before he could go on this mission. He would need his broom, a Flame Starter 2005, his invisibility cloak, his wand, and money. He figured it would be better to explain why he was kidnapping her over a cup of coffee instead of just telling her to shut up and taking her to her father. Apparating to his own room in the Malfoy Mansion, Draco collected his supplies and set off into the night on his broom.

Hermione Granger sat on her bed facing the wall, she had always known she was adopted her parents wasted no time in telling her when she was very young. The dream she had just had was very confusing though. It depicted her father kidnapping her, except his name was not William Granger. The people around him were all Death Eaters and they called him De'Blanc. She also saw a lady with black hair looking at her lovingly then fainted, next to her a man in a black cloak started crying and took Hermione in his arms. Hermione could not figure out this dream so she continued to stare at the wall next to her bed pensively. Behind her she heard the windows slam open and the room became breezy, as Hermione turned around to step of bed and close the window she saw a dark figure behind her.

"Who is there?" Hermione called out softly, she was scared out of her mind.

"Alterus Façade"

That was the only respond she got and with it a flash of light. Hermione quickly reached for her wand.

"Lumos." She muttered underneath her breath.

Hermione let out an audible gasp at what she saw. Standing before her was a drenched Draco Malfoy with his wand outstretched. Even more to her horror behind him was the only mirror in her room and as she looked into it the person with bushy hair and brown eyes she knew so well was not looking back at her.

"Oh My God! What did you do to me Malfoy?" Hermione was mad at him for all of this. She knew he hated her, but to sneak into her room in the middle of the night was extremely low.

"Elizabeth your father is waiting your arrival."

Hermione was confused. Why was he calling her Elizabeth? Sure that was her middle name but to refer to her as that was utterly preposterous.

"Malfoy that's not my name and you know that very well."

"What is your name Elizabeth?"

Hermione could hear that the question was asked hesitantly by the sound of his voice. She could not understand why he was acting so strangely, perhaps he was drunk.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger. Remember the mudblood."

"F! No fing way!"

Suddenly he ran over to her covered her mouth and dragged her into the bathroom connected to her room and secured the door. As he switched on the light she saw once more the girl with raven black hair, a pale complexion, and those frightening violet eyes. 'What exactly has he done to me.' After a couple of seconds she heard her mother walk into the room.

"Hermione are you in the bathroom?"

"Just act normally." Malfoy whispered into her ear.

"Yes mother I'm using the bathroom. Nothing to worry about, why are you in my room anyway?"

"Oh okay. Well no reason I just heard some strange noise."

"Okay well I'm fine so you can go back to bed."

"You sure sweetheart?"

"Yes mother I'm sure."

"Hermione?"

"Yes mother."

"Just one more question."

"Okay."

Her mother's voice was coming nearer and nearer to the bathroom door.

"Since when do you sleep with the window open and why is there a wet Flame Starter 2005 in the corner of your bedroom?"

Suddenly the door opened and Hermione found her mother standing in the doorway with a wand in her hand. Malfoy was quick to react, his arm slipped around her waist and his wand was pointing at her mother.

"Now, that really is two questions isn't it?" he replied slyly.

Her mother was about to disarm him with a spell when they apparated to Voldemort's office.

Hermione's head was spinning one second her mother had a wand, the next second she was standing in Voldemort's office. Due to the sudden stress and the two red eyes examining her Hermione fainted, only to be caught by two strong arms.


	2. Meeting the Queen

Over Protected

Disclaimer note: I don't own Harry Potter.

Ch 2

Meeting the Queen

Draco sat on Hermione's queen sized bed staring at her icily. 'Eliza or Hermione is so beautiful as her real self, but what did she look like before? Was she really the bushy haired, mudblood bookworm that went by the name Hermione Granger? There is only one way to find out.'

"Finite Incantum." Draco whispered.

"Where am I and what am I doing here?"

_Hermione_ groggily looked up at Draco expecting an answer and looking so utterly confused.

"You are at the Riddle Mansion where your father lives, and by your father I don't mean that fool that kidnapped you and changed your name not to mention your appearance, I mean my master Lord Voldemort."

By the time Draco finished his sentence she had already sat up, but after processing what he said she decided to sit back down.

"Oh my."

Draco looked expectantly at her. He had expected her to scream, or cry, or hex him, or tell him she was going to tell Harry. He was, in fact, very surprised that she did none of these things. He did not, however, let it show in his face.

"By the way your real name is Elizabeth Riddle, however your father is very taken to calling you Eliza."

"Okay."

"What's wrong with you Granger, you're not yelling or screaming and let us not mention the fact that you haven't hit me yet."

"I... well...do they hate me?"

"Why would they?" Draco's eyes were now mere slits, he suspected she had a plan up her sleeve.

"For disappearing, does my father forgive me?"

"It's not your fault Granger, or should I say Riddle."

"Your preference."

"You know what for someone so smart I wouldn't have expected you to ask something so stupid."

"I just feel so horrible, 17 years of having to suffer without a daughter. I've always known my parents weren't my real parents. Somehow I always knew my real parents were alive, but I was mad at them for not coming for me. The Granger's didn't treat me very well, my only consolation were my books. Now I realize why they didn't come, they couldn't."

"Whatever Riddle, I really don't care, seriously I don't a script of your life."

"Sod off Malfoy. I always control myself to set an example to the boys, but they aren't here right now are they."

Hermione was red in the face and her eyes were naturally turning from a deep brown color to the lightest lilac.

"I have to leave anyway."

Draco proceeded towards the door. When he reached the mahogany double doors he stopped.

"Oh by the way Riddle, I would be nicer to me if I were you. We are engaged, and after we get married I don't have to be nice to you."

With that he pushed the doors open and left leaving the doors to slam behind him.

Draco headed back down into the Dark lord's office. He opened the door to find the master pacing back and forth constantly.

"How is she Draco."

"She is fine. I told her to rest, but I think she would welcome your presence greatly."

"Good let us go back up to her room perhaps we can become acquainted without her fainting into your arms."

A smile played on Voldemort's lips, he had a feeling this marriage would work out perfectly.

As the two men neared the room of Elizabeth they heard a thud, a series of sobs, and an annoying tap. They looked at each other and rushed to see what was wrong with Eliza. As they entered the room the first thing they saw was a red faced Elizabeth laying on the floor near the window with trails of blood behind her and a huge stain on the backside of her muggle pajama pants. As they looked toward the window they saw a snowy white owl that seemed like she wanted to come in.

"I'll get the owl you get Eliza." Draco said to the disheveled older man.


	3. Daughter Behold You Father

Over Protected

Disclaimer Note: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Ch 3:

Daughter Behold Your Father

Voldemort ran to his daughter immediately. The first question he found himself asking was why she still looked like someone she was not. The second question was why she was lying on the floor crying out in pain, bleeding, and basically unconscious. Beside him he was aware that Draco had let in the owl and was reading what he knew must be Eliza's mail.

"Well, we really must be getting her to a mediwitch."

Voldemort found himself staring at Draco who was paying no mind to his suggestion.

"DRACO! She might be dying, do you think we should get her some help?"

That woke Draco up from his reverie.

"Ok, yes I expect that you are right. How about this I'll take her to Mungo's and you read this letter and tell me what you think."

"There's no need for that just go get Donalban, he's a healer."

"Yes m'lord. Now pray tell, where would I find this Donalban?"

"Ah yes. Why am I asking you to get him when I can get him myself?"

With this being said Voldemort quickly waved his wand and summoned the Death Eater. Two seconds later a man clad in black with a mask on knelt groveling at Voldemort's feet.

"Get up Donalban, this is Elizabeth."

Voldemort pointed to Hermione's semi conscience form.

"She's bleeding and I don't know what is wrong with her, do something."

"Right away, m'lord."

Donalban knelt over Hermione and quickly conjured a greenish black potion.

"This will diagnose her illness." Donalban said to an irritated Voldemort, whom although acted calmly was actually very worried about his daughter.

After five minutes of waiting Donalban chuckled.

"It seems that Elizabeth is at that time of the month, unfortunately she seems to be anemic and she is losing a lot of blood. Not to mention the fact that she seems to be in pain, but some type of shock has caused her to bleed more than usual. I recommend a glass of orange juice and Bott's Magical Aspirin."

"That is all you were needed for now you are dismissed."

"Yes m'lord."

Donalban left and Voldemort conjured an aspirin and a glass of orange juice. As he levitated his daughter unto her bed and tried to make her swallow the aspirin he saw Draco standing immobilized, letter in hand, glaring daggers at the letter.

"What's got your knickers in a twist Draco?" Voldemort asked sarcastically.

"Why don't you read this letter sent by Ronald Weasly to Elizabeth, whom he refers to as Hermione. That was the name she took on living with De'Blanc as a mudblood."

Draco shoved the letter in to Voldemort hands and turned to the window staring out into the early morning sky. Voldemort read the letter laughing at the idiot's words.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry if I offended you with my last letter. I'm sorry to say that the feelings I admitted are true. As you can see I asked Ginny to help me write you an educated letter. But really all I have to say is I bloody love you. Could we just go out once, please? I promised not to talk about Quidditch once. Come on Hermione I really didn't mean to get you angry with me._

_Love Ron_

'Stupid boy, I will definitely not let my daughter anywhere near the likes of him.'

"Draco."

"Yes m'lord?"

"When you go back to school I will be sending Elizabeth to the same school as you. Make sure she stays away from idiots like this one. I will also ask you to ask her where she went to school before so I can transfer her."

"Actually, there is no need we already go to school together. She is a Gryfindor and that idiot is her best friend. Her other best friend is Harry Potter."

"That will not do at all. Perhaps she will spy for us."

"Maybe we should discuss this with her later m'lord. She's just waking up."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked thoughtfully around the room. Her eyes set on an expectant Voldemort. Hesitantly Hermione opened her mouth to say something.

"Daddy?"

_**A/N: **Thanx to all those who are reviewing. You guys are like the best. Don't forget and plz review. Thank you all. Buhbye. _

_Also special thanks to my beta BB and for all those who think Hermione is a bit OOC when she says daddy, you'll understand her reaction later in the story. _


	4. Learning New Life

Over Protected

Disclaimer Note: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Ch 4:

Learning New Life: Part I

Voldemort stared into the eyes of his "daughter" who is his opinion really did not look like his daughter and was surprised. He saw the same look in her eyes that he used to sport, ambition and wit. Yet at the same time her eyes were soft and had the same caring expression her mother's had. 'The perfect combination' he thought while thinking of something to say to break the silence.

A/N: Just so that you guys know that's not it it's just that I'm a bit blocked right now and I had stopped writing the story cuz everyone though that everyone was OOC but oh well since I've gotten so many reviews I'm going to continue. Thanx to all those people commenting me. I'm gonna keep writing so don't worry but at least now you have this little snippet of what's to come. I would have written more but I threw out all the notes I had from the end of the summer which is when I started writing the story. So thanks again everyone.


	5. Learning New Life Pt 2

Over Protected

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Harry Potter, although I wish. By the way, as many of you may have noticed this is sort of like an AU fic, so it's out of the ordinary, if you find some things hard to imagine, try to be less realistic. Reviews are very welcome, and thanks to the many that have been reviewing me.

Ch 5:

Learning New Life: Part 2

Flashback: 'The perfect combination' he thought while thinking of something to say to break the silence.

"So dad..." Elizabeth (A/N: I will refer to her as Elizabeth, Eliza, or Lizzy from now on) began as if to stay away from awkward silences.

"Eliza..." Voldemort said hesitantly waiting to see what she would say next.

"I know this isn't my real appearance, so, uh, how do we get 'the real me' back?"

"Ah, yes, Severus may be able to assist us in that sense, now while I summon him to concoct a potion for us, why don't you crawl back into bed."

With that said Voldemort left his daughter to go get Snape, leaving her alone with Draco.

"Do you help getting back in bed?" Asked a cold voice behind her which she immediately recognized as Malfoy's.

"No Malfoy, I won't be needing any help from you," she said as she turned around with her wand raised ready to attack.

"Expelliarmus," Draco said coolly collecting her wand, "Now lets get you into bed, I assume you can walk."

Although she still looked like Hermione Granger, Elizabeth's eyes were beginning to softly turn to a violet color in her rage.

"I slapped you once Malfoy, don't make me do it again." Elizabeth held out her hand waiting for Draco to give her back her wand. Instead she found herself floating back into bed.

"By the way," Draco added when he finished levitating her onto her queen sized campony bed, "You got a letter from your precious Ronikins, but I wouldn't suggest answering it. Your father would not be pleased."

With these words Draco turned his back to Elizabeth leaving her to think of what Ron might have written to her since their last fight, during which she realized Ron was still sensitive of the subject of Viktor Krum.

Thinking about Ron, Elizabeth fell asleep only to wake up the next day with a potion at her bedside. A note next to it read:

_Eliza_

_Drink this and get dressed, you will find the appropriate clothing in the mahogany wardrobe near the window. Meet us in the upper library._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

Elizabeth then drank the green bubbling potion as the note instructed and went to the wardrobe to find something to wear. Next to the wardrobe she managed to catch a glimpse of herself and saw how beautiful she was. In replacement of bushy brown hair, her hair was now raven black and fell to her shoulders in perfect round waves. Her eyes were violet and were rich in their color reminding her of nothing she has ever seen before. Her body was full and curvaceous as it should be and her skin, it was as white as the snow.

Tearing her eyes away from the mirror she looked in the closet to find nothing but the finest dress robes, in a hidden drawer on the bottom every robe had a matching pair of shoes, and in a jewelry armoire next to the wardrobe there were tons of precious jewels. Elizabeth decided to choose a pretty black dress robe, black shoes with silver accents, and a pair of diamond chandelier earrings.

With her outfit carefully selected and looking great on her Elizabeth confidently walked out of her room to meet whoever "us" was in the upper library. Only to realize soon enough that she had no idea where she was or how to get around. Turning a couple of corners and walking down a flight of stairs she heard voices and by peeking into the room she was dismayed to find that "us" meant her father and the Malfoys.

Gathering all of her courage Elizabeth knocked softly on the door and without waiting for a response walked into the room.

"Elizabeth, sit down." Her father ordered her the minute he saw her, gesturing to a chair that was closest to huge fireplace.

"Good morning Elizabeth." Lucius Malfoy said as he bent down to kiss her hand, which Elizabeth rapidly removed from his reach.

"Father," she said coolly, "I've been thinking about things a bit, and don't really feel the name Elizabeth suits me, could I please be addressed to as Hermione."

Hermione/ Elizabeth (A/N: ok so maybe I lied) felt the eyes of the man she was now forced to call father burning holes in her skull, he obviously was not very open to this idea. Looking around the room Hermione/Elizabeth saw the funniest look on Draco's face; it looked as if he was trying to intimidate Voldemort into agreeing with her. Catching Draco's eye Voldemort gave in.

"Yes, you can be addressed to as Hermione…Hermione." He said as if he was trying to get used to it.

On the other side of the room someone cleared his throat. Voldemort took no notice, finally Lucius had to speak.

"Master, I believe we are here to discuss wedding details." Lucius said hesitantly.

"Yes, right you are Lucius." Voldemort said breaking away from his thoughts.

"I thought you said Hermione and I could discuss the details ourselves," interrupted Draco from his spot on the other side of the room.

"Wedding, what wedding?" Hermione demanded from her spot next to the fire place.

"Draco said he had told you… you are to be married, over the holiday before school begins." Her father looked straight into her eyes when saying this as if to imply there could be no getting out of this.

"I see," Hermione's eyes were downcast so that none of the three men in the room could see her sorrow.

"Where will we live after the wedding?" She said almost silently.

"Here in the castle, where I can continue my training as your father's successor." Draco replied coldly in her ear. This response however made every single drop of blood in Hermione's veins freeze.

A/N: Sorry everyone that I haven't updated in soooo long. Just so that you know I do have another chapter finished and on the way to being put on the website. Well if you have any suggestions or questions feel free to email me at 


	6. Wedding Plans

Over Protected

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Harry Potter, although I wish. By the way, as many of you may have noticed this is sort of like an AU fic, so it's out of the ordinary, if you find some things hard to imagine, try to be less realistic. Reviews are very welcome, and thanks to the many that have been reviewing me.

Ch 6:

Wedding Plans

After hearing that Draco was to be the next Dark Lord Hermione did not speak another word, instead she left the room as soon as she possibly could, excusing herself to go use the bathroom. Unfortunately she found that Draco followed her out of the room.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione finally asked after she got tired of looking for a bathroom she did not need and probably would not find.

"Just because you're upset over not being able to marry Weasly or Potter, whichever you love more, don't take it out on me, it's not as if I actually want to marry you," Draco said with a sneer.

"Well I'm sorry you won't be able to marry Crabbe or Goyle, but really do you expect me to just submit to the fact that you're my husband? And what did you do with my wand?" Hermione was becoming more and more pissed with each second that went by.

"You don't think I'm actually going to tell you, no, especially not while we're discussing our wedding details," said Draco smugly trying to put his arm around Hermione's waist. However, Hermione quickly pushed his arm away.

"Wedding details…" Hermione drifted off for a second thinking about Ron. "Yes let's start talking about them."

Hermione had her whole wedding planned out as a child however with the unexpected turns her life had taken she supposed her wedding would be a bit different than she thought.

Draco led Hermione back to her room. There she found that to her surprise a door she has never seen before connected her room to an adjacent parlor where a table was set with tea. Draco pulled out her chair and sat down himself.

"Sugar or cream?" Draco asked as politely as possible pointing to a large platter in front of Hermione.

"Well I suppose both," Hermione answered with a shrug reaching to serve herself.

As the two prepared their tea there was an awkward silence, yet Hermione found Draco observing her with a keen eye.

"About the wedding plans…" Hermione stated hesitantly while sipping her tea.

"What about them?" Draco was bemused.

"Well as a child I always imagined a big wedding with all my friends and family but…" Hermione didn't know how to go on.

Draco saw what was coming and decided to intervene, "I can't understand why girls begin to plan so young, your wedding is probably one of the worst days of your life!"

Hermione could not keep the tears from flowing. "Well of course it would be the worst day of your life if you just found out you're the daughter of an evil man, your worst enemy is to be your husband, and the man you love the most is the person your father has vowed to destroy!" Hermione ran from the parlor into her room and threw herself into a search for her wand. She was grasped from behind by two strong hands giving her the strangest sensation of déjà vu.

"Hermione," Draco said softly into her ear as she struggled to get out of his grasp, "It's no use, you won't find your wand so listen to me." He was surprised when she turned wildly to face him with tearstained cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

"Although this will be difficult and painful for you, you must forget Hermione Granger, who she was, and what she lived for and start over. Your name is now Elizabeth, your father the Dark Lord, and I your finance—whether you love me or not!"

With that Draco left, leaving her to her tears, and to think about what he had said.


	7. Resignation

Over Protected

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Harry Potter, although I wish. By the way, as many of you may have noticed this is sort of like an AU fic, so it's out of the ordinary, if you find some things hard to imagine, try to be less realistic. Reviews are very welcome, and thanks to the many that have been reviewing me.

Ch 7:

Resignation

Hermione cried herself to sleep and her sleep carried her off to a scary and real place.

_Hermione was screaming, children were going down all around her, and she couldn't stop it. The men wouldn't listen to her, she saw Donalban fighting a six year in the corner, and Lucius was traumatizing a group of first years near the dungeons. Draco was around somewhere, she had to hind him. She saw Harry run down the corridor and she followed him. At the end of the corridor she found Draco, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were fighting against him as an allied force and her father—he was lying on the floor… dead. Draco saw her and began to scream, "Run, love, run! Don't let them catch you Eliza—"_

Hermione awoke from her dream with a scream. She found herself sitting on the floor with her head leaning against the foot of her bed, it was stormy out and as she looked around the room a thunderbolt cracked in the sky. There was a knock on the door, which suddenly opened and Lucius Malfoy walked in.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "I thought I heard a scream."

"It was nothing, Mr. Malfoy; really I did not mean to bother you." Hermione said coldly.

"Oh please, my dear girl, call me Lucius. We will be family soon you know, Elizabeth."

"Unfortunately yes we will, and I thought I told you, all of you, to call me Hermione!" Hermione was angry. She could not believe this horrible, evil, feelingless man was trying to be—civil, polite, nice almost!

"Well _Hermione_ I wish you knew how much it saddens your father that you do not wish to go by the name he gave you."

"My father. My father! Do you know—do you have any small idea how much it embarrasses me, no PAINS me to have to call that despicable, evil, unloving man my father! How dare you speak to me about what saddens him."

"Well now for that act of selfishness I don't think you deserve to be called what you want Elizabeth."

"That is not my name!"

"Let me tell you about your father he may be despicable, evil, and unloving but he was never like that when he was with your mother. Yes, so he had plans of taking over the world but he loved both you and your mother! When she died his soul died with her and he hasn't been the same since. Don't you speak about your father because in truth you haven't learned one thing about him that you didn't read in the Daily Prophet, hear from Dumbledore, or hear from you precious Harry Potter!"

Lucius was so angry he was red in the face. Glaring at Hermione he turned and left. As the door shut Hermione saw a glimpse of long, pale fingers that could only belong to one person—her father.

Hermione sat down on her bed to think about her dream and what Lucius had said. Someone loved her! She had never been truly loved before. Her father loved her, and one day Draco would too.

With resignation _Elizabeth_ walked to the door to apologize to the three men with whom she had spoken to today. She also decided she was going to have to face the fact she was getting married, and plan for that as well.

With wedding plans in mind Elizabeth ran out of her room, down the corridor, and down a flight of stairs. She heard familiar voices coming from the library and opened the door. Her father and Lucius Malfoy looked up at her in surprise.

"I know this seems a bit sudden," Elizabeth began, "But I was wondering if Draco and I could get married on July 31st?"

Voldemort sat thinking for a minute, "and why July 31st in particular?"

"Because that's Harry's birthday and I love birthday parties. I know I won't be there to celebrate with him, but at least I'll have a cake!"

"There were so many 'I's' in that sentence I could barely process what you were trying to say."Draco said emerging from behind a bookshelf.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Elizabeth smiled shyly, "I really meant to say we. I also owe you… all of you an apology. I have been nothing but rude and selfish since I arrived here, and I am ready to make things work. Do you all forgive me?"

"Yeah, but anyway, now that we have a date set I want to pan the rest of the wedding so we could get that over with and out of the way." Draco said arrogantly.

Elizabeth had no choice but to laugh, "You men never change!"


	8. Dark Prophecies

Over Protected

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Harry Potter, although I wish. By the way, as many of you may have noticed this is sort of like an AU fic, so it's out of the ordinary, if you find some things hard to imagine, try to be less realistic. By the way… I'm not sure how exactly this story is turning out to be so PLEASE REVIEW I really want feedback to see how everyone is liking it.

Ch 8:

Dark Prophecies

To seriously discuss their wedding plans Elizabeth dragged Draco out of the room, leaving her father and Lucius behind.

"What a truly, wonderfully evil plan. The best part is that she thinks getting married on Harry potter's birthday is a good thing." Lucius said to Voldemort smugly.

"Yes this arrangement will definitely secure their power against him! What a brilliant plan, I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself, I always knew she would be a bright one." Voldemort was feeling particularly evil at the moment. "Dumbledore's pathetic order won't be able to stop us now!"

Draco led Elizabeth to his room in the west wing of the house; there they would be able to make plans without either of their father's interference. Elizabeth sat on his bed. Looking around she noticed his room was significantly larger than hers.

"Why is your room so much bigger than mine?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, because we'll be living here together after the wedding."

"Oh yes, well that makes sense."

Elizabeth decided it would be best if she became well acquainted with the room so she began to look around. One thing that caught her eye was the book shelf near a huge window. It seemed as though it was in the perfect place, books—next to a window set and plenty of light to see with. Looking at the book titles, a certain title caught her eye _Dark Prophecies. _It made sense that Draco would have a book like that because Voldemort would have wanted all the information he could get on Harry's destiny. Yet if that was contained in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry why would Draco need the book?

"DO you like my book collection?" Draco asked, observing Elizabeth from across the room.

"Yeah, I do! It's brilliant almost… would you mind if I borrowed one?"

"Of course not, you must be very bored here anyway."

"Yes… yeah I am."

"So Elizabeth, since I really don't care about the wedding ceremony I figure you could just draw up a list of what you want and give it to me. I'll have my mother take care of everything and that way you could just… relax." Draco seemed a bit uptight and Elizabeth was beginning to think that here was more going on than anyone was telling her.

"Sure, I'll so that and get it back to you by the end of the week." Elizabeth began to leave and remembered the book. "Oh, and I'm just going to borrow this."

With a smile Elizabeth bolted out of the room and searched for her own room on the other side of the house.

When Elizabeth reached her room she began looking for parchment which she found in a drawer in a side table next to her bed. Grabbing a quill and ink from the same place she headed into the parlor and sat at the table. She had a feeling the book she had taken from Draco's room had a lot to do with her current circumstance.

A/N: Like I said before I really don't know what to do with this story! So many of you like it and yet there is the other extreme who all think that Hermione above all characters is extremely OOC, please tell me what you think! Thank you 


	9. Escaping Only Death

Over Protected

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Harry Potter, although I wish. By the way, as many of you may have noticed this is sort of like an AU fic, so it's out of the ordinary, if you find some things hard to imagine, try to be less realistic. Reviews are very welcome, and thanks to the many that have been reviewing me.

Ch 9:

Escaping Only Death

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a familiar old man with a long white beard was pacing his office, he stopped looking at his phoenix Fawkes and sat behind his desk. Dumbledore had lost the twinkle in his eyes. A book was open on his desk, the title was _Dark Prophecies. _There was something in the man's eyes that has ever been there before, fear. AS he read and reread the page open in front of him, he shook his head. The prophecy he was reading was entitled "The Dark Heiress."

_Born in the third month, the only one with the powers to kill the one who is not supposed to die. Daughter of the Dark one and wife of the next, violet will come in anger and lilac in tears. Appearance of someone else, strong powers and many fears. She will have to choose between the man she loves and the on she will learn to. Only then will destiny be fulfilled._

Dumbledore sighed in disbelief, only one person fit into the puzzle—Hermione Granger. Powerful, intelligent, cautious, and secretively in love with Harry Potter. The professor walked to the window to look for fresh air, he hoped he had enough time to take action and save Hermione from that awful fate. Feeling the need for a catharsis, Dumbledore took out his pensieve. Tapping his wand to his head a silvery wisp was extracted and put into the basin. With that Dumbledore retired to bed.

Elizabeth had spent all afternoon searching the book for clues about her life. Still she found nothing. Hearing a knock on her bedroom door Elizabeth searched frantically for a place to hide the volume, she settled for under her mattress. When she opened the door Draco stood there dressed completely in black.

"You would be best changing into something fresh and black of course." Draco said as soon as she opened the door.

"And why should I do that?" Elizabeth asked hauntingly, regarding Draco suspiciously.

"There's a meeting tonight and our wedding date will be announced."

With that Draco pushed past Elizabeth and went straight to her wardrobe to find her something to wear. As soon as he found something to his liking Draco handed her the dress robe and lay down on the bed.

"Well you can't really expect me to wear this." Elizabeth said putting the dress robe back into the wardrobe and picking a green and silver robe that hugged her curves and made her look like a supermodel.

Seeing that, Draco sat up immediately alarmed that she would wear a color other than black to a Death Eater meeting. "Whatever you wear, it can't be that. Or anything other than clack for that matter." Draco tried to look indifferent however if he showed up with Elizabeth wearing green the Dark Lord would not be happy—at all.

"Why not, these are Slytherin colors none the less." It was now Elizabeth's turn to be smug.

Draco would never admit his fear of the wrath of the Dark Lord, he then decided to allow Elizabeth to have her way and he would endure the necessary in order to live up to the family name. Draco was a Malfoy none the less; he would do whatever it takes.

"Well then if that's your choice, you may do as you please. However, I advise you to change quickly. The meeting will begin soon and your presence is required from the beginning until the end." With that Draco turned his back to Elizabeth so she could change.

With a frown of disappointment on her face Elizabeth began to change her clothing. She was hoping Draco would put up more of a fight. She was also hoping she would get a chance to shower.

Elizabeth was extremely nervous as she stood at the entrance of the stairway she would be walking down in just moments. Draco had already been called down minutes ago and apparently as the daughter of Voldemort she was supposed to have a grand entrance.

Waiting to be called down Elizabeth had been given a chance to survey the lower level of the house. Like the other levels there were hardly any window, the few windows that there were had been boarded up. All forms of exit or entrance for that matter were guarded rigidly with magic—powerful magic. She hadn't been given the chance to take the apparition exam… she had no chance of escape.

Finally a Death Easter who Elizabeth thought she recognized as Goyle came up to escort her down to the cellar where all meetings were held. When she arrived she saw that the ranks of the Death Eaters were greatly affected by Azkaban and death. She realized that there was some type of hierarchy to the ranks with more weathered member standing in a circle around Voldemort and newer member stood in the dark corner, they were obviously meant to be unnoticed.

Goyle had led her to her father's side and it seemed like he had already told his followers who she was. All eyes were on her, including her father who did not seem very happy. Without warning Voldemort yanked up the sleeve of her robe and pressed the tip of his wand to her skin.

"Now, before you all I will claim my daughter as a part of our community! With her and my successor as one, light will never prevail!" Elizabeth was unprepared to receive the Dark Mark, she was frightened of the consequences: her new loyalties, her betrayal of Harry, and most of all what it meant for her. She no longer had her own identity, she was just another within her father's army.

Just as Voldemort began to mutter the words that would leave a lasting mark on her forever, there was a disturbance and Elizabeth saw flashes of light which could mean only one thing—the order was here.

To Elizabeth it seemed as thought the Death Eaters had been through numerous drills, no command was uttered for Voldemort's wishes to be executed. Taking advantage of the distraction Elizabeth ran, finding Dumbledore would be her only chance of escape.

Reaching the top of the stairs Elizabeth saw many people she knew, searching the faces she finally found Dumbledore—he was looking for something. Unable to run through the battled unharmed Elizabeth began to shout to call Dumbledore's attention. The next thing she knew spells were flying at her.

"Expelliarmus!" "Perficitus Totalus!" However the most excruciating came from Harry Potter himself, "Crucio!"

The shock of all the spells caused Elizabeth to fall at one barely conscience. A death eater whose identity was unknown to her immediately ran over to her aid.

"Accio Flame Started!" he said. With that Elizabeth was lifted onto Draco's broom and carried off into the night. Tears were streaming down here cheeks and her eyes had changed from their usual vivid color to the lightest shade of lilac.

At the Riddle House Dumbledore shook his head as his eyes watered. 'We are too late' he thought watching the flying figures retreat.

At the Malfoy Manor Draco collected Elizabeth into his arms and placed her gingerly unto his bed. She would need a healer, but until help could arrive he hoped she slept peacefully without nightmares or pain. With that thought he climbed into bed placing his strong arms around her, giving Elizabeth all the comfort she could need.


	10. Nostalgic Pain

Over Protected

Note from Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, Harry Potter ain't mine, and it ain't yours too.

Author's Note: **I'm soooo sorry. I truly meant to make this chapter longer since I haven't written in a while, but I felt bad so I just hurried through this to post. I'm working on the next chapter as well so it should also be up soon. **

**Please review, what you guys think really means a lot to me. Also if any of you notice mistakes, like the misspelling of spells or names, or places etc. Please let me know. If you find a lot of mistakes or something, (I'm not sure if the review entry thingy has a word limit) but anyway my email is if you would like to email me there. **

Ch 10: Nostalgic Pain

Draco Malfoy woke up lazily; the sun was peeking through the window of his large bedroom at the Malfoy Manor. Realizing where he was, he recalled the visit from Dumbledore and his pathetic minions last night. Looking at Hermione he realized she had not yet woken up meaning the spells had hit her powerfully. Laughing ironically to himself, Draco hadn't realized that Harry potter had it in him to correctly perform the Cruciatus Curse. Staring down at Elizabeth, Draco call for Nymmy his house elf. She had helped him recover various times from the repercussions of disobeying his father; he hoped she would know what to do to bring Elizabeth back into consciousness unharmed.

With the arrival of Nymmy in his room Draco left to take a shower. Stepping into the shower, he let water run down the tense muscles on his back. Staring down at the Dark Mark on his forearm Draco wondered if what Voldemort had tried to do was for the best. If Elizabeth was left unmarked she could have spied on Dumbledore for them, also he didn't think she would be content about that mark. Her allegiance was still hanging in the balance, allowing her time to think about her new life. Turning off the water, Draco heard a scream from his bedroom. Grabbing a towel he hoped that all it meant was that Elizabeth was awake.

In Dumbledore's office Harry sat across form the older man that had been his mentor for the past seven years. Staring at him incredulously Harry opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"You can't really think that the screaming girl Harry attacked at the Riddle House was really Hermione." Ron said to Dumbledore, breaking the silence.

"I'm afraid Mr. Weasley that this is the truth." Dumbledore sighed sadly feeling horrible about having to break the news to the two hopeful boys sitting in front of him.

"But Professor, it can't," Harry paused to run a hand through his hair, "it just can't be. Did you see her? She was tall, pale, straight black hair, PURPLE eyes! In fact beautiful in the most inconvenient way. That can't be my Hermione, _our _Hermione. It's some girl they've set out as a trap."

"Mr. Potter I've no doubt in my mind that the young lady we saw tonight was indeed Ms. Granger."

"Harry, I think the old bat has finally begun to lose his eye sight." Ron whispered in Harry's ear, only to receive a strangled chuckle from an extremely sad Dumbledore.

"I believe that there is something I must tell you boys, it is a side of Voldemort no many knew about. After he left Hogwarts he began to look for many things, what he found was the only person he would ever truly love: Anabelle Black. They married and eventually Anabelle gave birth to their only daughter Elizabeth Riddle; unfortunately Annabelle died in childbirth. Thus making Tom Marvolo Riddle a very unhappy man. His daughter was born four months before you Harry. There had been a prophecy about her which I was aware of and wanted to prevent, so I sent a spy to keep a watchful eye on the little girl. The night Voldemort went to kill you my spy took the baby, changed her appearance, and named her Hermione Granger. He and his family have been living as a muggle family since that day, until a week ago Draco Malfoy managed to reverse the appearance charm and took Elizabeth Riddle back to where she belonged."

Harry began to laugh, a bittersweet laugh, as he stared at Dumbledore furiously. "Professor Hermione cannot be Elizabeth Riddle."

"CANNOT!" Ron added for emphasis.

"I am very sorry Mr. Potter, but this is the truth."

"I can't believe—you knew this… you've known this ALL ALONG! Dumbledore, yet you kept it from us, you didn't warn us. Malfoy could've contacted her a LONG time ago—for example before we became friends or during first year. In actuality any time would've been very bad for us! Hermione knows where Grimmuald Place is!" Harry's eyes were near to flashing red.

"What about Hermione's safety!" Ron bellowed nervously. "If she failed to comply with them, she could have been KILLED." Ron was worried. "She can still be killed." He added quietly.

"I'm afraid it is too late to be taking action." Dumbledore said to the boys—his eyes full of sorrow.

Elizabeth thanked the small house elf for helping her with her injuries and with finding something to wear. She now sat at the edge of what she had been told was Draco's bed at the Malfoy Manor. She had seen him come in after she was brought back to consciences by Nymmy, but he left promptly and had yet to return. Unfortunately it seemed that he left instructions that she was to go nowhere without his presence, Nymmy had gone to find him.

Spotting his broom across the room Elizabeth smiled. It brought back pleasant memories of all the successful Quidditch games Ron and Harry played in the past year.

_Hermione stood leaning against a tree in a park near the Burrow. Harry had just lost to Ron in a one on one game of Quidditch. The boy could catch a miniscule golden flying ball with no problem, but ask him to throw a large red ball through a golden hoop while balancing on his broom. There you would encounter a problem. Ron had flown off to brag to his large red-headed family about his good fortune._

_Smirking, as if he knew something Hermione didn't know, Harry landed in front of her. Hermione had a small feeling Harry had let Ron win. Without warning Harry pulled Hermione unto the broom in front of him. Hermione felt the sudden heat ignite in her stomach and heart. She was in love with Harry Potter and he would never know it._

_Suddenly Hermione became Elizabeth and Harry stood in front of her yelling Crucio. The pain that racked her body was not only physical, spreading through her to reach every limb and finger. The pain of seeing Harry purposefully inflicting pain on her hit her like a searing knife tearing apart her heart._

Elizabeth became suddenly aware that she no longer sat calmly on the bed. However, she lay vulnerably on the floor, her body racking with sobs, tears flowing freely, and feeling as though she was crumbling to pieces. A strong hand yanked her off of the floor rudely and a wand was being pressed into her hand. She looked up to the reflection of her own pain in grey, deep eyes.

"_Nobody can tell what I suffer! But it is always so. Those who do not complain are never pitied."_

_Pride and Prejudice_

Author's Note: So what did you guys think? Don't forget to review…


	11. The Wedding March

Over Protected

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Harry Potter, although I wish. By the way, as many of you may have noticed this is sort of like an AU fic, so it's out of the ordinary, if you find some things hard to imagine, try to be less realistic. Reviews are very welcome, and thanks to the many that have been reviewing me.

Ch 11:

The Wedding March

The sudden presence of Lucius Malfoy in the room may the two teenagers jump apart, Elizabeth hiding her finally returned wand.

"Have you learned how to apparate yet Elizabeth?" Lucius said, worry in his voice.

"Well I haven't had the chance to take the test –but I find myself quiet proficient at it."

"Good we're going to Snape's summer house in Transylvania." With a pop Lucius was gone. Elizabeth glanced at Draco.

"You have no idea where that is, do you?" Draco guessed by the look on Elizabeth face, you had to be familiar with the location of a place to apparate.

"Of course I don't." Was Elizabeth's trite answer.

Draco hurriedly wrapped his arms around her and a second later they were gone.

Arriving at Snape's home they were greeted by a large decorated banquet hall, as they observed the sight in front of them a house elf began to usher Elizabeth away. Grabbing hold of the attention of a passing house elf, Draco demanded an explanation as to what was going on.

"A wedding sir, it's an emergency. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named cannot wait. His daughter must be wed at once."

Draco ran a hand through his hair that meant him.

"Where is the groom supposed to be getting ready?" Draco asked, not wanting to be unprepared for his own wedding. The house elf pointed to the house elf that had just taken Elizabeth away.

"Please sir, you must follow me." The house elf said quietly to him.

Draco was led through a series of dark winding stairs through the interesting summer house of Professor Snape. Finally the house elf let him into a rather large suite. Waiting there for him were his father and his master.

"What's the emergency?" Draco asked with a smirk, knowing that he wouldn't have to deal with punishment because he wouldn't be living with Lucius any longer.

"We have to take advantage of the fact that she might be mad enough at Harry Potter to sign our contract." Lucius said to his naïve son.

"What contract would that be?"

"Her promise to destroy Harry Potter no matter what."

Voldemort began to laugh from his seat next to the window. It was then that it occurred to Draco that Voldemort's previous apparent care for his daughter was only of convenience.

In a room on the other side of the large house Elizabeth sat being pampered by a group of Death Eater's wives and daughters. Among the people present were Pansy Parkinson and Narcissa Malfoy, Elizabeth had always seen Pansy as a stupid slut that threw herself at boys for enjoyment. Narcissa she misunderstood as a rude, proud, rich woman, someone who's only purpose in life was to pamper and be pampered. By interacting with these women Elizabeth understood they were just unhappy. Unhappy with the lives they were born into, unhappy with the circumstances the men in their lives dragged them into. They were just like Elizabeth, and just like Hermione had been before her.

Elizabeth stood before a full length mirror. Despite the fact she was being married to a dark person in a room full of evil, dark, and unhappy people, she looked beautiful. Her pin straight hair framed her framed her face in perfectly sculpted curls. Her makeup made her look like a model, and the dress was absolutely lovely. It had lace sleeves that went down her arms, finishing on her middle finger. The rest of the dress continued down in a princess bodice, the train was covered by the length of the veil. The veil was simple; it fell from her head to her shoulders, and down her back to match the length of the dress. Had it been a happier occasion Elizabeth would have smiled back at her reflection.

Draco stood a foot away from the judge Lucius had blackmailed into performing the wedding. Next to Draco stood Blaise Zambini, his fellow death eater and best friend. Down the aisle Voldemort was standing, waiting for Elizabeth to arrive. Bored out of his mind Draco began to look at the flowers decoration the hall, they were all lilies… his mother's favorites. Thinking of his mother, Draco began to feel a pang of regret; he would have to leave her alone with his father. Suddenly music rang out and Draco saw that Elizabeth had arrived. Seeing how lovely she looked he began to feel the tiniest bit of guilt about the contract she would be made to sign today.

Elizabeth and her father had finally arrived to where Draco was standing. Taking her arm, Draco led her toward the judge. The ceremony continued on quietly, until of course it was time to sign the marriage contract.

_"…with this you promise to devote your energy to annihilate Harry Potter and everything he stands for."_

_X_

Elizabeth looked around at all the bored faces in the room; everyone there wanted her to sign. Wanted her to destroy the man she lived for, the man she loved and everything that had nurtured her for the last seventeen years of her life. Beside her stood Lucius quill in hand, urging her to sign the contract. Elizabeth knew this contract was being signed in blood, if she broke the contract she would in turn die. She would die for all she had stood for the last seventeen years; she would die for all she loved. Elizabeth took the quill and signed the contract with the blood gushing from her own hand.

Elizabeth stood in the middle of the ballroom floor in the arms of Draco, swaying softly to the music in the background. While everyone around her was celebrating s a marriage, Elizabeth mourned the death of Hermione Granger.

_"I see trees of green, red roses too"_

_Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry ran through the Weasley's yard chasing after garden gnomes and laughing contently._

_"I see them bloom for me and you"_

_Hermione and Ron sat by the edge of the black lake talking about their feelings for each other._

_"And I think to myself, what a wonderful world."_

Elizabeth continued to see Hermione's life flash before her eyes.

_"I see skies of blue and clouds of white"_

_Hermione cheered on Harry, with Ron at Quidditch games._

_"The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night"_

_Hermione, Ron, and Harry joining forces to defeat Voldemort that night in their first year._

_"And I think to myself, what a wonderful world."_

Elizabeth buried her face in Draco's shoulder to hide the tears.

_"I hear babies crying, I watch them grow."_

_The Gryffindors clap as Ginny is sorted._

_"They'll learn much more than I'll ever know"_

_Hermione watches Harry as he kisses Ginny after winning the Quidditch game._

_"And I think to myself, what a wonderful world."_

Draco leaned down to whisper in Elizabeth's ear, "Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world."

The people at the wedding began to applaud as the newlyweds took their seats at the table reserved for them.

In the other side of the house, Snape had set aside a room for Voldemort to use as an office. A dark figure lurked in that room searching for something. He found it laying flat on the desk. Staring at the still wet blood the man took out his wand and whispered, "terminus composito." With that he left, leaving no sign that he had been in the room.

Hermione and Draco waved goodbye as they left for their honeymoon, which had been a gift from their fathers. The gift: a week alone at the Malfoy Manor, during which Draco would teach Elizabeth various dark spells, potion, oculemency, and how to apparate properly. They would also have to work on producing an heir. With those rules in mind Draco mounted his broom and placed Elizabeth in front of him and they left. Draco knew it would be impossible to get from Transylvania to Wiltshire by nightfall, but it was traditional for the newlyweds to leave via broom. Landing by a nearby stream Draco apparated himself, Elizabeth, and the Fire Starter back to Malfoy Manor.

"Home, sweet, home." Draco said as he smirked at Elizabeth's wide eyes. The manor was only half the size of Hogwarts, making it rather large for a house.

"Draco, is the manor part of your inheritance?" Elizabeth asked, already planning an immense order of books and a change of drapery.

"Only if I produce an heir by my eighteenth birthday." Draco gave Elizabeth a suggestive look. She returned a look of disgust and went off to explore the rest of the house while Draco decided to prepare his bedroom…

"_It is particularly incumbent on those who never change their opinion, to be secure of judging properly at first."_

_Pride and Prejudice _

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I once again leave my email address: incase you have any ideas that you cannot send to by reviewing. Otherwise PLEASE REVIEW :) Also I just proof read the last 10 chapters, I'm a little late however, I just thought I'd let you all know.


	12. Getting to Know You

Over Protected

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Harry Potter, although I wish. By the way, as many of you may have noticed this is sort of like an AU fic, so it's out of the ordinary, if you find some things hard to imagine, try to be less realistic. Reviews are very welcome, and thanks to the many that have been reviewing me.

Attention: It's funny; lately I've been thinking more about what I want to write in this author's note more than the actual story. As usual I would like to thank ALL that review me and everyone who likes my story and keeps coming back to read even if they don't review. Something I don't ever think I've added is that flames are welcome, sure I can't begin to understand why someone who doesn't like my story would care to read and review however we are all entitled to our opinions, so PLEASE tell me yours. I'm always open minded about what I write and sometimes an opinion from someone else can direct me in the right direction. I'm sorry this post has taken so long; I've had a bit of writer's block, not knowing where I want my story to go. Well thanks to all that read!

Ch 12:

Getting To Know You

Draco sat in his bedroom amidst the many candles he set out to give the Slytherin-esque room a more romantic feel. He was still in his clothes from the wedding and had nothing better to do than watch the clock tick: 1 minute… 5… 45 minutes… 3hours. Draco began to pick up half melted candle wax. When all the candles were gone Draco couldn't take it anymore. Opening the door to the room Draco stuck his head out and shouted loudly, "Elizabeth!" It was an earth shattering yell that made it sound like Elizabeth would be walking into her execution by going near him.

Elizabeth was completely focused on the story in front of her. She was the heroine riding on a tall white horse being chased by villains. Suddenly she heard Draco calling her, he sounded… angry. Elizabeth was about to leave the library to go to him when she realized she had no idea how to get to him.

"Draco, I'm in the library!" She shouted to see if he could hear her.

"Come here. NOW!" Was the only response she received. "Where exactly is here?" Elizabeth was sure she risked her life speaking to him, but she had to try. She was frightened when the response came from the fireplace, where his head had appeared.

"Here, is my room. There is a pot of floo powder on top of the mantel, you can floo here. Be sure you say Draco's room clearly." With a roll of his eyes his head disappeared. Elizabeth grabbed some powder and threw it into the fire. She named her location and stepped into the fireplace. As the green fire disappeared, Elizabeth cringed—she hated flooing.

Elizabeth tumbled out of the fireplace into the exact room she had been in that morning. Draco lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"What did you want?" Elizabeth asked the indifferent Draco.

"You must have forgotten the rules Elizabeth. Let me put it simply for you. Tonight is our wedding night, we have to produce an heir, together those two mean you should have been here hours ago!" Angry did not describe Draco Malfoy at the moment, he was furious.

"Listen Malfoy, if you think because we're married you can treat me like that, you are VERY wrong!"

"Well, excuse me MRS. Malfoy, since I don't know how to treat you why don't you show me how! Was the way you treated me before an example? Should I just ignore you and pretend the last two weeks never happened so that your father can kill the both of us when we go to his house?"

"Maybe you should? You know why? Because I refuse to consummate this marriage, marriage isn't about SEX, it's about making love! I don't love you and those feelings are reciprocated. If you don't have the nerve to tell my father that, then you deserve to die because you're a wimp, not a MAN!"

Elizabeth watched in horror as Draco walked up to her and placed his hands around her neck…she was going to die.

Starring down into her fear ridden eyes Draco paused. Was he turning into his father? Would he abuse and degrade his wife for the rest of their miserable lives? Loosening his grip on her neck, he pulled her towards him letting their lips connect. Wrapping his arms around her, he continued to plant soft, fluttery kisses on her lips wishing he could apologize to his mother for everything Lucius had ever done.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against her lips.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, breaking away from his lips and staring into his saddened eyes.

"I'm so sorry, for trying to strangle you—and everything my father ever did to my mother."

"So that's what this is about. You don't want to be like your father! I can't believe you."

Elizabeth tore away from his grasp. Pulling the door open, she ran into the hall to try and find the library again.

Draco sat on his bed surprised at what he felt, when she was in his arms he held her like he never wanted to let her go. He felt every emotion she went through, when she became upset at him it was almost as though his heart was being torn apart. It sounded almost as thought he liked her, which was ridiculous.

Elizabeth was standing in front of some random door feeling horrible. When that ferret had kissed her, he made her feel wanted and loved. But then, the only reason he had kissed her was because he didn't want to be like his father. Of course, that was probably a good thing. His father was so evil, so malicious and malignant. He was uncaring; being able to hurt or kill everything and everyone, at least that's what Elizabeth had always thought. That was before she found out about her true lineage, when she part of "the Trio", when she was in love with Harry James Potter. However, now she was someone different: Elizabeth Riddle, no Elizabeth Malfoy. She realized she was confused, she hadn't had a chance to sort out her feelings since beginning her new life. Hoping she could solve something, she resolved to call a truce with Malfoy—Draco.

Finding her way back to his Slytherin themed room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Draco called lazily from the other side. When Elizabeth walked in, she was surprised to find he was ready for bed: shirtless and wearing Quidditch pajama pants. Elizabeth felt like a fool, she was still wearing her wedding gown.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Draco's voice sounded eerily caring.

"I came—"

"To apologize?" He suggested, making her want to strangle him.

"No, I came to ask for a truce." Draco's interest was piqued.

"What would that be?" Draco asked from his stop on the bed.

"If we manage to be civil to each other for the rest of this week, I will be willing to try to consummate this marriage with you. For the sake of our health, of course, I wouldn't want to become a widow. Or worse, be dead, at the mere age of 17!" Elizabeth gave Draco an uneasy smile; she was so confused about her feelings.

"Right, of course, for our health." Draco looked around the room for something to entertain him. Conveniently there was a Daily Prophet on his bedside table; a house elf must have left it there. Draco picked it up and began to read, forgetting Elizabeth was in the room.

"Ahem." Draco looked up to see Elizabeth looking around shyly.

"Yes?"

"Well although it doesn't seem like you're all that tired, I am. As much as I don't want to bother you and wouldn't mind finding my own way to a guest room, I have nothing to wear…Wedding gowns aren't exactly comfortable." Draco ran his hand through his hair, he understood how much of a problem that could cause, as he meant to have her sleep in bed with him—not in a guest room. He didn't want to wake up to all that extra cloth being tangled between his legs. Looking at her size, he realized she was at least eight inches shorter than him. One of his muggle t-shirts would fit her like a dress.

"Behind you is my dresser, in the top drawer you will find a muggle t-shirt you can use."

"Oh, thanks." Elizabeth murmured as she turned to grab a t-shirt.

"Umm…"

"Yes?" Draco looked up from his paper, clearly irritated. After all, how hard was it to grab a t-shirt and throw it on?

"Do you mind pointing me to a bathroom, or leaving?" Elizabeth blushed profoundly at the incredulous stare Draco gave her.

"Why"

"Because, I have to change."

"As much as I want to be _civil_ to you, I really do suggest you become comfortable changing in front of me because I'm not going anywhere."

Elizabeth did not answer; instead she pulled the t-shirt over her head so that it hung around her neck. Unzipping the wedding gown she pulled her arms out of the sleeves. Slipping her arms into the sleeves of the t-shirt, Elizabeth pulled the t-shirt completely over her body. She then pulled the wedding gown down to the floor, where it lay at her feet while she wondered where she should put it.

"Place it on the chair by the window." Draco suggested, not looking up from the paper.

Walking over to put the dress on the chair, Elizabeth realized she was still wearing the bustier that went under her dress. As much as she wasn't sure she wanted to take it off, it would be incredibly uncomfortable to sleep in. Sighing, Elizabeth placed the dress down and tried to undo the bustier through the t-shirt while facing away from Draco. After many unsuccessful tries, Elizabeth found foreign hands on her back. Suddenly the bustier was undone, and it lay at her feet.

"Will you come to bed now?" Draco asked, annoyed. "I've been with a lot of women, but none who were ever so timid or tentative. I mean really, how hard is it to get dressed and get into bed." By the time Draco finished his speech, he was already in bed getting comfortable. Elizabeth, however still stood at the edge of the bed, tentatively as Draco would put it and also mad. He had been with many women… Realizing what she had been thinking, Elizabeth was shocked. She was starting to sound jealous, not that there was anything to be jealous of, seeing that she didn't like Draco—AT ALL. Finally, Elizabeth climbed into bed with a groan of resignation.

"Goodnight." Draco said quietly as she placed her head gently on the very soft pillow.

"Goodnight!" Elizabeth said sharply, displaying her great dislike at his previous comment.

With a chuckle, Draco flicked his wand turning off the lights in the room. Closing his eyes, he pulled Elizabeth close to him and fell into a light dreamless sleep.

Elizabeth on the other hand was exhausted from the occurrences of the day. However, she was not lucky enough to fall deeply asleep without interruptions. Her sleep was restless and she was extremely uneasy with the proximately of Draco. Finally, Elizabeth's uneasy sleep was broken by the first light of dawn peeking in through the window. She found she was still tired, and finding a clock in the room she realized why. They had fallen asleep around 1:30 in the morning, it was only 5:30 and yet she knew she would not fall back asleep. Looking up at the peaceful figure next to her, she realized how different Draco looked in his sleep. He looked happy, good contrary to his usual smug, serious, and even evil look. She wondered if he was just as unhappy as the other "second generation death eaters," if he was just as unhappy as Pansy, his mother, and all of his friends looked. She would never find out.

Feeling Elizabeth's slight movement, Draco's eyes cracked open to see her craning her neck to see his face. Her expressions showed thought; her eyes seemed to be searching for something. He wondered what went on in the large mind of the woman. His chances of ever knowing were unlikely.

"Good morning." Draco said looking at the clock. "Were you not planning on waking me?" He received a grunt instead of a reply; apparently she wasn't a morning person. "Let me guess, waking up is not your favorite part of the day?"

"It's not that, I'm just tired." Elizabeth kept her eyes away from his, the grey orbs always seemed to be looking for something, and she wouldn't want to fall prey to those eyes.

"After you just slept, really now how ironic. Funny, you never seemed to be tired in school, always seemed like you were energetic and ready to learn anything your mind could possibly hold." Draco wished he could see facial expression, but Elizabeth was facing away from him, he could only see that she was shaking her head.

"School, we have one year left Draco. I'm sure it'll be an interesting year. I went from Hermione Granger to Elizabeth Riddle, to Elizabeth Malfoy all in two weeks. I wonder how everyone would react if they knew… although I'm not saying that they have to know." At this point Elizabeth had stood up and begun to pace the room, thinking for a moment she began to speak again. "I wonder how Harry will react… how he did react I mean. Dumbledore must've told him already, and Ron." At the mention of her previous two best friends, Elizabeth's face fell. She could never be close to them again, or she would die. Even if she could, they would never trust her again, not after who she had turned out to be.

"Oh, please. Don't even bother thinking about those two, it will just ruin the day I have planned out for us. But before the festivities begin, how about a nice warm bath."

Elizabeth managed to nod at Draco, although she sported an uneasy smile indicating she was nervous about what the day… and what life had in store for her.

"Wonderful, I'll go get the bath ready, if you follow me, you'll learn where the bathroom is and you can get ready for our bath." Draco and Elizabeth walked into the next room when what he had said finally settled in.

"Our bath?" Elizabeth couldn't believe it, even after their talk, he still wouldn't give up on trying to seduce her.

"Yes, our bath. Oh for the sake of Merlin, you're not going to get upset about this are you, really look at the size of the bath and there will be bubbles." Draco was right; the bathtub was the size of a standard swimming pool, meaning they could be nowhere near each other. Plus, bubbles would do the job of concealing, well, everything that needed to be concealed.

Knowing she should probably be putting up more of a fight, Elizabeth said, "Fine," and began to undress, making sure Draco wasn't looking.

Draco smirked as he turned his back as he knew she would want him to. He didn't understand why he was doing this for her. Yes, the Dark Lord would most likely murder him if he didn't do everything to make Elizabeth comfortable. But seeing the way he was acting the day of the wedding, Draco really wasn't sure if he actually cared. Then again, Elizabeth was different than all the other "ladies" he had consorted with over the years. With Pansy the relationship had been more platonic, judging that they were practically siblings because they had known each other before they could talk. There had been Katie, but she was a year above him and being the Slytherin she was, the relationship was completely physical. Although she felt nothing but lust for him, he had gained "experience" from being with her. There were others: girls he met on summer holidays and had flings with, some girls introduced to him by friends, the occasional hookup at a party—once again all physical. With Elizabeth it was different, he was becoming emotionally attached, and he wasn't sure that was a good thing.

"Draco I'm done, you can turn around and get in now." Draco turned around to see Elizabeth submerged in bubbles up to her neck. The sight was quite amusing, seeing how desperate she was to hide herself from him. Stripping in front of her very eyes, Draco laughed when she covered her eyes in an attempt to not see him stark naked. When his laughing fit stopped, he walked over to the other side of the pool and got in. Once again, his actions were just further proof to himself that Elizabeth was very, very different. With anyone else he would've sat right next to them, he sought after her comfort, something he was not used to, something that confused him.

"Sooo…" Elizabeth looked around, looking for something to say. "The bathroom is incredibly clean!" She said with a smile trying to break the awkward silence and Draco's intense stare at her.

"Yes, well my house elf Nymmy keeps it very clean."

"Oh really, well I must congratulate her for doing such a wonderful job."

"Hmmm, yes, well you may do that when she serves us breakfast."

"Oh."

"Yup, I'm sure you'll get along with her well. If you don't, get used to her, because she'll be joining us where ever we go. Except for Hogwarts, of course."

"Of course." Elizabeth's eyes were downcast. He could tell he struck a nerve, once again. What he still didn't understand was why striking a nerve was upsetting him so much. Realizing enough time had passed by that he was starting to get wrinkly; Draco stepped out of the bath and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, he grabbed another to begin drying off his hair. Making his way to the sink he began to brush his teeth even though he hadn't yet eaten breakfast. He didn't want to have bad breath when they kissed—if they kissed. Not that he wanted them to kiss…

Also getting out of the bath Elizabeth wrapped a towel around her body and also began to brush her teeth, without thinking why she was brushing them. She liked standing next to Draco—only because he was being civil to her. Not because she might like him as more than a friend…

Elizabeth suddenly remembered she had nothing to wear. Realizing she could not go around for the rest of the week wearing Draco's t-shirts she didn't know what they were going to do. Perhaps Narcissa wouldn't mind if Elizabeth borrowed one of her robes, and they could go shopping later.

"Draco, what am I supposed to wear for the rest of the week." Elizabeth asked while both were fixing their hair.

"I dunno, Nymmy will find for something for you." Was his curt answer. Apparently his hair was more important than Elizabeth possibly having to walk around naked. Shaking her head, Elizabeth realized he would probably enjoy that. Rolling her eyes she went off to find the house elf Draco had spoken well of.

"Nymmy!" Elizabeth tried, hoping that the house elf responded to calls. Luckily for her the house elf appeared at her side, out of thin air.

"How may I help mistress?"

"Oh please, don't call me that," said Elizabeth thinking back on her SPEW days, "call me Elizabeth. I was wondering if you had anything for me to wear."

"Yes, yes, Master Malfoy sent over a wardrobe full of gowns and robes for Mistress Elizabeth to wear while living here with the young master."

"Well, that sounds wonderful, could you point me to the wardrobe. Also, Nymmy, did Lucius by any chance send over any sleeping clothes?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry, he must of overlooked that. I'm terribly sorry, I will find something!"

"No, no Nymmy, that's perfectly alright." While being led down the hall, to where she assumed the wardrobe must be, Elizabeth knew Lucius hadn't overlooked that. He had been hoping that Draco and Elizabeth wouldn't have the need for clothes to sleep in. Seeing the wardrobe she had Elizabeth was astonished, they clothes were nicer than the ones at her father's house. Choosing a silver and gold gown, Elizabeth began to dress. When she was done she was happily surprised to see that Nymmy had not left, as she would need a guide to the dining room.

"Nymmy, I'm pretty sure breakfast is next on the agenda. Could you please take me to the dining room?

Draco was concentrating on the map of the manor that he was going to give Elizabeth, he was trying to point out all of the rooms he was sure she would find interesting. When Elizabeth entered the room, he stood up promptly to pull out her seat.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Seeing her glance at the map he grabbed it and handed it to her. "Here's a map of the manor, so that you won't get lost. I've marked the library, sitting room, our room, the bathroom, and the room where your wardrobe is. Also, just so that you know the floor where our bedroom is can be considered my floor, so you will also find my study across the hall from our room."

"Oh well, I suppose that's good to know."

Their short lived conversation officially died when food magically appeared in front of them. After seeing Elizabeth eat more than enough bacon, eggs, and pancakes to last her a lifetime Draco decided to break the silence.

"Well I'm glad to see you were hungry."

"The food was very good."

"What are you planning to do today, I thought that perhaps we might go horseback riding."

"Oh no, I was planning on spending my time in the library." Draco raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"Right, well while you're there; make sure to research everything about the Dark Arts that you don't already know. Yes, I promised my father that I would teach you all I know, but I intend on making this stay _pleasurable _for you. I'm also positive that you know just as much if not more than me about the Dark Arts."

"Hmm…" was her only response.

Just as she said Elizabeth spent the rest of that Tuesday occupying herself in the library, while Draco was restless and bored wandering around the large manor. Wednesday passed exactly the same way, except Draco argued with Elizabeth to try and convince to go riding with him. When she refused Draco went off by himself and did not return till the next morning. Although Elizabeth would never admit it, she had been slightly nervous when he had not returned, hoping nothing had happened to him.

Thursday started off just as the last two had. Draco returned home and the two bathed and ate, as usual Elizabeth went off to the library. Although Draco did not know it, she was looking for the book that she had borrowed from him. She was still convinced that it had something to do with her current circumstance. While glancing through a book about transformational potions she heard a vague, tinkling music coming from somewhere in the house.

Walking into the hallway, Elizabeth tried to follow the music, but found herself becoming lost. Finally arriving on "Draco's floor" she realized the music was coming from a room all the way down the hall that she had never been in before. Pressing her ear to the door she realized the music must be coming from a piano, since muggle entertainment equipment would not work in the magical house. Opening the door a bit she realized it was Draco playing.

Being bold, Elizabeth decided to walk in clapping as the piece he was playing came to an end. Draco turned around on the bench, stunned that someone else was in the room.

"I didn't know you played." Elizabeth said to her surprised husband.

"I didn't know you cared." Draco said smugly, a tad bit surprised that she would actually come up to see who was playing.

"Well I like music."

"Are you a musician yourself?"

"No, well I took a couple of voice lessons when I was younger. But, no I'm not really a musician."

"Really, well then would you like to try to sing this?" Draco handed Elizabeth sheet music. On the top was written _Only Hope, _Elizabeth realized she was familiar with the song, it was from the muggle movie _A Walk to Remember._ Draco began to play the introduction and Elizabeth waited to begin.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul,_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again._

_I'm awake in the infinite cold, _

_But you sing to me over and over and over again._

_So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray _

_To be only yours_

_And I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxies dancing, and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray _

_To be only yours_

_And I know now you're my only hope_

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray_

_To be only yours, I pray_

_To be only yours, I know now you're my only hope_

"Well for someone who isn't really a musician, that wasn't half bad." Draco said to Elizabeth with a smirk.

"Well you weren't half bad yourself." Elizabeth smiled. "Did you know that song is from a muggle movie?"

"Well most piano music comes from the muggle world; you don't exactly see the Weird Sisters jamming on the keyboard do you?"

"No, I guess not. Can I sing another?" Elizabeth really had been frustrated on not being able to find what she was looking for in the library and the singing was relaxing her.

"Sure, you can sing anything you like. Look over there in those cabinets for a song." Draco pointed to a wall that was covered with four foot cabinets that looked like they had been made especially to hold sheet music. Elizabeth walked over and saw that they were all alphabetized. Remembering the old jazz song her adopted mother used to play all the time, Elizabeth strolled over to the "u" section and pulled out _Unforgettable._

"Ok, here you go." Seeing that Draco was staring intently at the page and not playing Elizabeth became impatient. "Are you going to play, or should I entertain myself elsewhere."

"Yes I'm going to play; I haven't played in this in a couple of months. It's not like I have a perfect memory, then of course I'm sure you know that… _brightest witch at Hogwarts."_ He muttered that last part under his breath.

"Oh just shut up and play." Elizabeth was anxious to hear the soothing song. As Draco began to play Elizabeth closed her eyes, the song was always a good thing for her. Whenever her mother played it, it meant she was calming down, allowing Elizabeth to calm down because she knew her mother wouldn't scream at her any longer.

_Unforgettable   
That's what you are,  
Unforgettable  
Tho' near or far. _

Like a song of love that clings to me,  
How the thought of you does things to me.  
Never before  
Has someone been more... 

Unforgettable  
In every way,  
And forever more  
That's how you'll stay.

That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am  
Unforgettable, too. 

Unforgettable  
In every way,  
And forever more  
That's how you'll stay.

That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am  
Unforgettable, too.

Draco sang the last four lines along with Elizabeth. As he played the ending, he watched her looking so peaceful. The light coming in from the windows washed over her, and allowed her to gleam in her champagne colored robes. Her head was slightly tilted and there was a small smile on her eyes. She looked like an angel.

Elizabeth was marveled, she hadn't expected Draco to have such a tempting voice. From the mere moment he opened his mouth, it sounded like her was trying to seduce her, yet the sound of his voice was so calming. It washed over like a wave of stillness; she wanted to be wrapped in the silk of his voice for the rest of eternity. When Elizabeth opened her eyes they immediately locked on Draco's. As they looked into each other's eyes Elizabeth saw admiration, hope, and love in the eyes of her husband. Something she would've never seen as Hermione Granger, some changes may have been for the best.

"Well Elizabeth Malfoy, I'm beginning to think you lied to me. You are a musician after all."

"Maybe I am…" Elizabeth was tantalized, realizing once again that she was becoming attracted to her husband she decided to change the subject.

"So, what would you like to do now?" Elizabeth asked.

"How about a game of Quidditch?"

"Um, no I don't play."

"Well I could teach you, lets go."

"No, no I really don't think I'm up to it. How about we go riding." Draco was angry; Elizabeth was always excusing herself from everything, everything he wanted to do that is.

"Why don't you ever want to do what I want to do?"

"That's not it at all, I'm just scared of flying… plus horse back riding is much more relaxing." Elizabeth tried to make the idea appeal to Draco, knowing she had upset him and not really understanding why. He didn't really expect her to do everything at his beck and call, or did he?

"Fine, let's go." His answer sounded more like a grunt than actual speech.

The day was perfect for riding, Elizabeth had decided to try and ride in her robes, since she had no pants anyway. As they slowly trotted onto the immense amount of land around the Malfoy Manor, neither spoke. Draco was still upset that Elizabeth didn't want to play Quidditch, and Elizabeth couldn't believe she had actually started to become attracted to someone who was exactly like Ron and Harry—obsessed with Quidditch. Elizabeth finally broke the silence when she noticed her favorite flowers off in the distance.

"I didn't know you had a garden here at the Manor."

"Of course we do, and it's full of nothing but my mother's favorite flowers: lilies."

"How ironic, it just so happens that my favorite flowers are lilies as well. They're just such a pure, beautiful flower, sometimes they can make me forget about the life I live and take me into a world of clean, innocent bliss. In a way they're sort of like books."

"I can't believe you're actually comparing a flower to a book. That doesn't sound right at all. Books have actual enthralling plots which deliver you to other places, a flower can only remind of innocence."

"If you say so, I'm not up for arguing with you Malfoy."

"When are you going to remember that your name is Malfoy as well, really we're supposed to be married, and married couples have responsibilities. If I ever inherit my father's home, which at this point I doubt I will, you would have to run it smoothly, you'd be constantly lording over the house elves and the few human servants we have making sure that they clean, cook, and maintain properly. If you had been any other sensible woman, you would be trying to figure out how this home worked already, instead you're constantly pent up in the library doing Merlin knows what!"

"Well, I'm sorry _Draco_ I didn't realize that I wasn't being wifely enough for you. Shall I go and take over in the kitchen right now, I'm sure you'd enjoy that."

Between all the silence and bickering Hermione and Draco hadn't noticed how far away from the manor they had ambled. They were practically at the edge of the property when a flash of white light hit a nearby tree and thunder began to rumble in the sky. Elizabeth's horse began to become uncontrollable because of its fear and Draco had to grab Elizabeth and drag her onto his horse. Riding as fast as they could, the two were drench in the pouring rain by the time they reached the manor.

"Nymmy!" Draco shouted as he barged in the front door. Behind him Elizabeth shivered uncontrollably, it had taken them about a half an hour to ride back to the house.

"Yes sir?" Nymmy had appeared out of thin air at Draco's side.

"Hurry up to my room and start the fire, we will be up in a minute."

"Yes sir." With that Nymmy disappeared to do her errand.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked the dripping Elizabeth.

"I th-think sooo-oo." Said Elizabeth with chattering teeth.

"Come on we have to get you out of those wet clothes."

Starting up the stairs, Draco was halfway to the top when he realized Elizabeth was not next to him. In fact she was still standing on the first step, staring at the next as if it would be such a burden to move on to it.

"What's wrong?"

"M-my clothes are v-very heavy."

Becoming impatient Draco ran down the stairs, threw Elizabeth over his shoulder, and ran to his room as fast as possible.

"The fire is ready master." Nymmy said leaving the room.

"Thank you, please bring some towels."

"Yes sir."

Sitting Elizabeth down in front of the fire, Draco began to undress her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elizabeth asked while trying to keep her clothes on.

"Oh please, you're going to get pneumonia."

"So I'll deal with that when it happens."

"I don't have patience for this." Draco began to rub his throbbing temples. Fighting with her all day had begun to give him a headache. Nymmy finally arrived with towels. Seeing her arrival, Draco grabbed a towel, yanked Elizabeth to her feet, ripped off her robes and threw the towel at her. Turning to get one for himself Draco began to undress and dry off.

When they were both covered respectably with towels, Draco sat next to Elizabeth and stared into the fire. He could still feel cold radiating off of her body; he longed to warm her, to hold her in his arms, to love her. But it would be impossible; Elizabeth loved only one man, Harry Potter. Her heart would never belong to anyone else.

"I'm sorry." Draco said quietly, more to the fire than to Elizabeth.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth was shocked.

"I'm sorry." Draco had turned so that he was facing her.

"Why, because of what your father did to your mother?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I'm sorry, for taking you away from your life. I'm sorry for taking Hermione Granger away. I'm sorry that you are the daughter of the Dark Lord. I'm sorry you had to marry me. I'm sorry, sorry that you will never be able to be with Harry Potter again. I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

Elizabeth was in tears; Draco's heart was being torn to pieces. Staring into each other's eyes, they knew no one else but the other would ever feel or understand their pain. Draco wiped her tears away with his thumb. Leaning over he kissed her face where moisture from her pain lingered. His kisses went from her cheeks, to the tip of her nose, to her forehead, finally landing on her lips.

Elizabeth's eyes closed, his kisses took away her pain, he was like her books and flowers he took her away from the pain that filled her world and surrounded her with bliss. She kissed his lips as he pulled away from her. Wrapping his arms around her, Elizabeth continued to place butterfly kisses up and down his jaw line. Catching her lips in a kiss again, Draco felt her towel beginning to slip. Lifting her up, he carried her over to the bed and put her down gently. Looking into her eyes Draco began to undo the towel.

Tonight would be the night Lucius and Voldemort's wishes would come true.

_Once again I'm really sorry this post took so long. The two songs were Only Hope by Mandy Moore and Unforgettable by Nat King Cole. I'm not quite sure if I mentioned this a couple of chapters ago but I have also used What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong in this story. Please review._


	13. Malfoy Traditions

Over Protected

Disclaimer's Note: If I owned Harry Potter, why would I be writing fan fiction?

Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed, remember please review. I like getting feedback, and as always flames are certainly welcome. Okay: of the 153 people that read CH 12 as of 4:04 EST Aug. 13, 2006; 4 people reviewed. But who's complaining… arghh…oh well.

Ch 13:

Malfoy Traditions

Elizabeth woke with a start. The sun peeking in through the window was starting to get annoying, she would have to tell Draco that curtains for their room was an immediate must. Suddenly, she realized she wasn't sleeping next to Draco, she was practically on top of him. Their legs were intertwined, she was—NAKED. Elizabeth scrambled to sit up so quickly, she accidentally elbowed Draco in the nose.

"Ow! What was that for, I was sleeping peacefully?" Draco mumbled half asleep, leaning over to peck Elizabeth on the cheek.

"Draco, wake up! This is an emergency." At the word emergency, Draco hastily reached for his wand and opened his eyes expecting to see Harry Potter standing over him with his wand at his neck. Instead what he saw was Elizabeth looking worried, trying to cover herself with the sheets as she sat up.

"What emergency, is Potter here? Really I'll have to teach the idiot a lesson for interrupting my sleep."

"Harry, why would Harry be here? No it's much more important, please tell me that something is very, _very _wrong with my memory and the reason we're naked is because someone broke into the manor last night and stole our clothes."

"That's ridiculous, why would I tell you that? What time is it anyway?"

"It's 5:30, the same time the sun wakes me up every day! That's not important, what exactly did we do last night that involved taking our clothes off." Elizabeth cringed at the fact that she was probably going to hear something that she didn't want to hear.

"Don't tell me you don't remember, here let me remind you." Draco said smugly as he leaned over to kiss her, exposing his perfectly sculpted chest.

"No, I don't want to be reminded!" Elizabeth felt horribly about the fact that she lost her virginity to Draco, well then again that sounded stupid, seeing that he was her husband. "Oh I just wish this never happened." Elizabeth muttered to herself going over every possibility of all the horrible things that could happen now as consequences.

"What was that?" Draco was still sleepy and really wasn't paying much attention to what Elizabeth was saying.

"Nothing!" Elizabeth was exasperated at his lack of concern.

"Oh well then go back to sleep." With that last comment he lay back down pulling her with him. Snuggling against her, he fell asleep instantly, leaving worried Elizabeth along with her own thoughts. Just as he had said, Draco had been with so many other girls, she could have gotten so many different diseases. Then she realized they were wizards and wizard contraceptives were much different than muggle. Wait, Draco hadn't used contraceptive, which meant she could be pregnant. Elizabeth thought back to her last period, it had been the day after Draco had first kidnapped her, two weeks ago. Yesterday was July 31st, Harry's birthday.

Elizabeth began to cry, something she usually never did. She had been in love with Harry, she had wanted to celebrate his 17th birthday with him. She had wanted to see him happy, even if he wouldn't be happy with her. Instead of celebrating with him she had fraternized with the enemy, she had slept with the enemy—she had become the enemy.

Draco stared down at the sobbing Elizabeth with sad eyes. He didn't understand why she was so upset, he had _enjoyed_ himself. But obviously something was wrong, not that he would ever find out. Instead he decided to do something he had been doing a lot lately that was most unusual for him, he put her feelings before his own. Draco wrapped his arms around his small wife and rubbed her back. He let her cry into his chest until she had no tears left, hoping she would tell him why she was sobbing uncontrollably when she finished.

"Well?" Draco asked when Elizabeth's tears had finally stopped.

"What?" Elizabeth hadn't planned on him being nosy.

"Are you going to tell why you were crying, or should I get Professor Trelawney to come and guess?"

"No, of course you don't have to do that. Anyway Professor wouldn't be any help, she can't tell a tea leaf from a star!" Elizabeth had to giggle, she was upset but Draco's sarcasm had an unusual way to calm her down.

"Well then, what's the matter?" Draco tried to be gentle, but all the tears and shyness about intimacy were trying his patience.

"Yesterday was Harry's birthday." Elizabeth said quietly into his chest, not wanting to see his reaction.

"So?" Draco was fed up; they were trying to survive a marriage that was constantly torn apart about the Boy Who Should Drop Dead.

"We, well you know, did what married people do. On Harry's birthday, he would be so upset with me if he found out what we did, never mind that we did that on his birthday!" Draco was fuming, how _dare_ she put that idiot's feelings before his. He spent most of his time thinking about her and how to make her comfortable and she only cares about her _darling HARRY!_

"Listen to me Elizabeth. I don't give a RAT'S ASS about Harry Potter! You shouldn't either. He is not part of your life anymore, get used to it." Draco had gotten up and began to move around looking for his boxers, finding them he sat by the window staring out at the lawn.

"Should I apologize?" Elizabeth said more to herself then to Draco.

"What kind of a question is that?" Draco was appalled. Was everything always going to be about her feelings, not his? He then realized what he could do to make her uncomfortable.

"I'm going to take a shower, meet me in my study in a half an hour." Draco left his room, wearing nothing but his boxers hoping that Elizabeth would be reasonable enough to go find a bathroom elsewhere in the house.

Elizabeth was shocked. This was not how she had imagined losing her virginity. She had been thinking more along the lines of candles, rose petals, and a handsome raven haired boy exploring the limits she had never let another boy pass. Instead her life had taken unforeseen turns, and her husband was the notorious ferret boy that had made her life miserable for the last six years.

Sighing, Elizabeth followed Draco into the bathroom, after all he was taking a shower and she wanted to take a bath. Walking into the bathroom, Elizabeth found a still very angry Draco preparing a bath for himself.

"I thought you were going to take a shower." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"If I were you I wouldn't talk to me woman." Draco grunted, apparently he was more angry than she had expected.

"I don't understand why you're so angry." Elizabeth had gotten used to Harry and Ron's anger over the past years but Draco's problem seemed to be his pride, it was different.

Draco said nothing he just stared at her with stormy eyes before undressing and getting into the bath. Elizabeth was surprised, she wasn't embarrassed and she didn't look away either. That is until she realized she still wasn't wearing anything and got into the bath quickly.

"Did I invite you to join me?" Draco said with a menacing stare.

"I thought we had already gone over this, I don't take orders from anyone. That includes you." Elizabeth wanted to know what was wrong, but not badly enough to let him think he had control over her.

"Don't tell me you actually believe that. Please, I was only being nice to you to follow orders. Now that I've gotten what I wanted it's time to teach you the Malfoy family traditions." Draco had been right before, emotional attachment was a bad thing. It would only make him feel sorry for her now that she would have to go through this, and feelings were a weakness.

Elizabeth's violet eyes were slowly turning darker in color. "Really and what would those traditions be?" Both her interest and her anger had been piqued.

"Women are to be seen not heard. You are here for one reason and only one. That is to defeat Harry Potter so that your father can live and reign a dark world that is rightfully his, or to avenge his death so that I can take his place." Draco's eyes piercingly stared into Elizabeth's with no mercy. For a man who had apologized for what his father was only nights ago, he was ironically turning into exactly what his father was.

"And do you really want this?" Elizabeth had to ask, his confession nights before had seemed so real.

"Stupid woman, haven't I already told you that you have no right to speak. No right to ask me such questions. Things will go as I say, that is _final_." Draco had begun to swim over to where Elizabeth sat relaxing. Reaching her he pulled her towards him in a kiss full of fervor and passion. Pushing his entrance into her mouth, he claimed her as his and asserted his authority.

Elizabeth was frightened. Even as enemies in school, Draco had never imposed such power and authority over her, in fact he would usually stay far, far away from her. He used to fear her, but she had let him get his way. While Elizabeth tried to push Draco away, he pulled her along with himself out of the bath. He made her do everything when he wanted her to do it: brush her teeth, brush her hair, get dressed—they skipped breakfast that day.

Draco dragged her into his study, scattered every where were books on dark magic. Everything: spells, prophecies, animals, even potions.

"Your father has requested that you be well versed in dark magic. I've noticed that you have once again _gone against my will _and studied everything in my father's library. Here are the few things that I have yet to learn and have been studying for the last month. Today you will go through _all _the material. If you don't learn it all by the end of the day, punishment will ensue." With that Draco sat down at his desk, pointing to a chair facing him for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had picked up _Potions for Bad Intentions _when she saw it. The book she was sure held the answers to her past and future. Grabbing it quickly, she began to flip through the pages in order to find something, anything that would be helpful.

"Page one hundred fifty-two." Draco muttered as he continued to read and scribble on parchment.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth was confused.

"Are you inept now as well? What you are looking for is on page one hundred fifty-two."

"Oh, thank you." Elizabeth gave Draco an uneasy smile. She didn't think this cruel, uncaring man was truly Draco Malfoy; she wanted to know what was wrong. He returned a sneer.

Turning to page one hundred fifty-two Elizabeth found an unnerving prophecy, yet it was what she was looking for.

_The Dark Heiress_

_Born in the third month, the only one with the powers to kill the one who is not supposed to die. Daughter of the Dark one and wife of the next, violet will come in anger and lilac in tears. Appearance of someone else, strong powers and many fears. She will have to choose between the man she loves and the on she will learn to. Only then will destiny be fulfilled._

Elizabeth did not know what to do, so she put the book aside and continued to look through the various books on dark topics. Hopefully Draco would later be in the mood to talk.

After spending the entire day in silence, Elizabeth was starving and planned on doing something about it. Draco had not only skipped breakfast, but also ignored lunch. Elizabeth only had one last book to go through before she finished. Draco had of course finished and was reading something unknown to her.

"I'm hungry." Elizabeth stated dryly.

"Are you finished, wife?" Draco asked coldly.

"Almost."

"Almost never counts." Draco was still angry.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth sighed with resignation; she had no idea what she was apologizing for.

At her statement Draco's eyes had flicked up at her and she saw them soften. "No you're not." He said softly more to the book he stared at, than to Elizabeth.

"Yes I am."

"No, you've given in because you're hungry and I won't let you eat. At least when I apologize I mean it." Draco was now staring at Elizabeth with sad eyes.

"Well I don't even _know_ what I'm supposed to be _apologizing _for!" Elizabeth felt exasperated; she wasn't used to being on the receiving end of a grudge.

"I tired." Draco said breaking eye contact with her and going back to his book.

"Then go to bed." Elizabeth tried to grab the book away from him.

"No! You don't understand," Draco slammed the book in front of him shut, "I'm tired! Tired of being compared to Golden Boy Potter and all his stupid virtues. I'm tired of him tearing our marriage, as stupid as it is, apart. I'm tired of you being in love with him. You're _my _wife, damn it Elizabeth, you should be in love with _me_!"

"Is that what this, all of this has been about?"

"No—yes."

"Well, I'm very sorry. I've just—just been in love with him for so long. But I suppose its different now. It's just me, choosing between him and you." Elizabeth sighed. "Harry never loved me." She whispered. "I choose you."

Draco had been staring intently at the book he had on his desk. At her comment his head snapped up.

"Nymmy!" he called, staring curiously at Elizabeth whose eyes flitted around the room shyly.

"Yes sir," said the house elf that had appeared at his side.

"Bring up some dinner."

"Right away." Nymmy disappeared leaving Elizabeth and Draco alone.

"How long will it take you to read that last book?" Draco asked staring at the clock behind her.

"About a half an hour, why?"

"It's five, if you can read and finish dinner by six; I have more to tell you."

Elizabeth quickly flew through the book, wondering what Draco had to say. He kept the same book open, off to the side while they both ate. Finally finished they sat in silence.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" Elizabeth's curiosity had gotten the best of her.

"It's quite a long story; it took me years to uncover. My lord knows nothing of it." Draco's eyes glazed over as he thought, clearly his mind had taken him else where. Breaking from his trance like stare he began to speak again. "It's about our children Elizabeth, there's no avoiding having them. The prophecy is unbreakable, it's old. Folk lore, legend, what ever you would like to call it, but I'm scared. The war is coming; I wish they wouldn't have to come so soon."

Draco handed the book he had been reading to Elizabeth. She had heard about it vaguely, it was an epic poem written in the time of Homer. It had been found by a wizard in the late 18th century. Only three printed copies of the book existed. It was open to a particular section on which Draco had made various notations on. It read:

_Born to the pair were night and day_

_The intention of their hearts would never stray_

_Born to vanquish evil_

_Never to have love_

_Progeny of the original feud_

_Never to be known by more than a few_

_Both would suffer much_

_See their sons and daughters killed_

_Both would mourn the death _

_Of two souls they dearly loved_

_Only when the chosen one falls_

_Will Eros take flight again_

_Only they can vanquish _

_What fate has placed in time_

_They would avenge the suffering _

_Of many dear to them_

_They would hear the cries_

_When the bells of liberty finally rung_

_One day they will join _

_The ones that preceded them_

_Only then can the world rejoice_

_For they take darkness with them_

Elizabeth's eyes began to water as she read the text in front of her. Draco's thumb rubbed her hand in attempt to calm her down, but it was too late. Fate had already begun to take place.

_Author's Note: Okay, this has been like the hardest chapter to write. I want to hear what you guys think. Also, review or email me if you think you have figured out the prophecy. Hint: Greek Mythology. I won't update until at least three people figure it out._


	14. A Visitor

Over Protected

Disclaimers Note: Ok, we all know I don't own Harry Potter…

Author's Note: I think I need an opinion. Two questions: all in favor of me changing story synopsis (the summary) review 1 for yes and 2 for no. All in favor of me discontinuing the story review: aye if you think I should nay if you think I shouldn't. Another question is my story just another clichéd Draco/Hermione story? Is that why no one reviews? Just some questions, I'm confused.

_Ok another thing, thanks to all those who tried to figure out the prophecy. Here is what some of the readers thought:_

_Kelsea: "…i think that they will have twins. A boy and girl. they will fight in the war both will end up dieing but harmione and draco will live and good will provail." _

_xSlytherinSexGoddessx: "…i'm guessing their children will die in the war. and draco and hermione will basically take over the world."_

_Darkprincess05: "HEMERA was the Protogenos (primeval goddess) of the day. She was a daughter of Erebos (Darkness) and Nyx (Night) and the sister-wife of Aither (Light)._

_In the evening her mother Nyx drew her veil of darkness between the aither and_

_the aer to bring night to man. In the morn his sister-wife Hemera dispersed_

_these mists, revealing the shining blue aither of day. Night and day were_

_regarded as quite independent of the sun in the ancient cosmogonies._

_Born to the pair were night and day: ok... hermione and draco... they are_

_opposites... night and day r opposites_

_The intention of their hearts would never stray: umm... idk... cuz i don't know_

_the intention_

_Born to vanquish evil: says it all... they were meant to destory evil... or at_

_least hermione is.._

_Never to have love: they don't really LOVE each other.. but they are forced_

_together_

_Progeny of the original feud: no idea what progeny is_

_Never to be known by more than a few: umm... the knowledge they have of the_

_prophecy is only known to them and a few more?_

_Both would suffer much: obvious... they r going to suffer_

_See their sons and daughters killed: obvious... they're kids r going to die_

_Both would mourn the death: obvious... they will be upset when they die_

_Of two souls they dearly loved: the two kids they had and loved_

_Only when the chosen one falls: only when Harry dies_

_Will Eros take flight again: Love will come again, Eros was God of Love_

_Only they can vanquish: hermione and draco can only get rid of something_

_What fate has placed in time: the something is something that was destined to_

_happen at a certain time_

_They would avenge the suffering: they would make someone pay for they're_

_sufferings_

_Of many dear to them: of the many ppl they cared about_

_They would hear the cries: the cries of the ppl they loved?_

_When the bells of liberty finally rung: uh... Justice?_

_One day they will join: they will join the order?_

_The ones that preceded them: the order?_

_Only then can the world rejoice: then the world can be happy_

_For they take darkness with them: they will die and take the evil with them..._

_or someone else dies and take the evil with them"_

_Ok I know that was long but they are all interesting theories, the first is the closest to what I was thinking. The most interesting thing is that I hadn't thought of the prophecy in those terms at all. Good work!_

Ch 14:

A Visitor

Elizabeth lay in bed curled up against Draco, she couldn't believe what she had read before. She wondered why no one knew about that prophecy, she wished she could tell Dumbledore, and the part about she being the only one who can kill Harry. She just wanted to cry and cry and continue crying, Draco had said the tears wouldn't help. Draco was pretending he was asleep at the moment, but she knew he wasn't. Every once in a while his hand would move to rub her back, he didn't even realize he was doing that. She wished they could just open up, talk, and be honest with each other. However, that was something that would never happen, maybe Harry was standing in the way of their relationship.

Elizabeth moved so that her head leaned into the crook of Draco's neck. For someone so cold, cruel, and heartless, for someone raised to be like his father, he was so humane. He understood what went unsaid. At times it felt as if he was the one she was supposed to be standing by for the last six years instead of Harry. Harry was always drawn into himself, thinking of his sorrow, his battles, and his pain. Then again Elizabeth hadn't realized she had her own until early this summer.

Abruptly there was a tapping on the window, interrupting Elizabeth's thoughts.

"I'll get it." Draco said softly, not wanting to bother Elizabeth. She had been so upset at the previous news, he thought it would be better if she was left unbothered.

"Ok." Elizabeth was tired, she was glad he got up, she didn't think she had the energy.

Draco scowled as he read the letter the owl had brought.

"What is it?" Elizabeth was curious, maybe the letter would cheer her up.

"It's a letter addressed to you, from Dumbledore."

"Oh and what does it say?" Although she knew it was for her, she had no intentions of reading it.

"He would like an audience with you, as soon as possible."

"Write him back, and tell him to come by whenever he would like." Elizabeth enjoyed the company of the old man.

"Are you daft? Dumbledore can't come by, this is a trap Elizabeth."

"Dumbledore should know the truth, and if he's come by looking for more than that I'll be prepared." Elizabeth was determined to let the Professor know all that had happened to her, he would be able to help her.

"Fine, I guess I should have Nymmy bring you your wand." Draco said as an afterthought while writing a response to Dumbledore. "My mother had it sent over since you accidentally left it at the wedding."

"Do you think she could bring it now?" Elizabeth felt unprotected by her forgetfulness, and she wanted to place curtains on the window as soon as possible.

"Yes, of course. Nymmy!" Draco called for the poor house elf who never seemed too tired to be of assistance.

"Did the young master want something?" She said popping into the room with bleary, tired eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Bring Elizabeth her wand, and sleep late tomorrow."

"Oh thank you master, I'll be right back."

"When do you think Dumbledore will come by?" Elizabeth asked Draco as he sent off the owl after Nymmy had come back with her wand.

"I dunno, soon I suppose. You're going to be ready right?"

"Yes of course, now about those curtains." Elizabeth quickly configured a couple to hang on the window.

"Those are nice." Draco said sleepily after he had just crawled back into bed.

"Yes I agree, those are very nice, they match the theme of the room." Dumbledore said from next to the fireplace. Elizabeth gasped, she hadn't realized how soon he would come.

"Professor, what are you doing here so late?"

"Oh I'm sorry Ms. Riddle, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just felt that this was an emergency."

"It's Mrs. Malfoy now." Draco growled at Dumbledore.

"Is it really?" Dumbledore gave Elizabeth a quizzical look.

"Well yes it is, but really Professor what's the emergency? I would offer you a cup of tea, but we just sent the house elf to bed it would be awful to wake her."

"The emergency, Mrs. Malfoy, is grave." Dumbledore said sitting down on the armchair next to the window. "It has become apparent to me that Harry has come up with some sort of half baked plan to come and kidnap you. His intentions, I believe are to bring you back to being Hermione Granger. I believe memory modifications might even be part of his scheme." As Dumbledore stared wistfully at the couple on the bed, Elizabeth's eyes widened and Draco became furious.

"Really, is that their plan? Well then why are you here telling us about it. You're just in on it aren't you? Here to tell us some fake plan so that we get 'ready' and then they come and do something completely different catching us off guard?" Draco had never really cared for the old man but the news angered him after he had started to become a bit closer to his wife.

"Draco really, Professor has always tried to be helpful why would he turn his back now?" Elizabeth had always put her trust in Dumbledore, and nothing would ever change that.

"Is that what you think?" Draco asked with a strangled laugh. "Ok then, I'll be back to pick up your body after he kills you." Draco stalked out of the room, giving both Elizabeth and Dumbledore murderous glances, and leaving them alone.

"Professor, I'm glad you came, I've wanted to tell you a couple of things and was worried that you wouldn't listen because of my new lineage."

"Mrs. Malfoy, throughout my life I have come to understand that lineage does not make a person who they are." Dumbledore said with a slight smile. "You may speak your mind."

"Well Professor, on my wedding day—the thing is—I don't know how to say this." Elizabeth's eyes began to fill with tears. "I was made to sign a contract promising to destroy Harry and all he stood for. The contract was signed in blood. I loved Harry, Professor, I really did. But he never loved me, I love everything he stands for. I just want you to know that when the time comes, I am ready to make the sacrifice. I refuse to die in vain, or to die knowing I could have ended the current evil in this world."

"That won't be necessary Mrs. Malfoy." Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "That contract was signed with too many good intentions from your part. The agreement has been ended, or as the spell is said: terminus composito."

"Oh, oh my. I hadn't even thought of that." Elizabeth said with a smile, which quickly turned into a frown. "There is one other thing Professor."

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy?"

"There was another prophecy, Draco said not even Voldemort knows about it but now I do. It's not good. Let me read it to you." Elizabeth took the book off the of the table next to the bed.

"Born to the pair were night and day

The intention of their hearts would never stray

Born to vanquish evil

Never to have love

Progeny of the original feud

Never to be known by more than a few

Both would suffer much

See their sons and daughters killed

Both would mourn the death

Of two souls they dearly loved

Only when the chosen one falls

Will Eros take flight again

Only they can vanquish

What fate has placed in time

They would avenge the suffering

Of many dear to them

They would hear the cries

When the bells of liberty finally rung

One day they will join

The ones that preceded them

Only then can the world rejoice

For they take darkness with them"

"I see, Mrs. Malfoy. Do you understand it." Dumbledore asked with twinkling eyes.

"Yes of course. We are going to have twins who would live their entire lives fighting evil, as fate has set. They will never be able to have love from anyone. They will be born to us, because we originally fought for the death of evil. But there will be few people who know about the prophecy or how they fight for goodness to prevail. Obviously they will have to suffer, and they will see all of their followers and peers die. They will mourn our death. However, when Harry dies they may be able to love again. They are the only ones who can change what destiny has put in place. They will avenge our deaths and hear the celebration when justice prevails. One day, they too will die joining Draco and I behind the veil. But then evil will be gone, because the battle they will fight is internal—they are both evil and the good that fights it."

"Mrs. Malfoy, as sad as that sounds—you were prepared to make a sacrifice, this is it."

Elizabeth's face visibly brightened at that idea while she put the book back in its place. "Professor, you're right. Thank you."

"For what Mrs. Malfoy?" Dumbledore's eyes held a mischievous glint. With that question posed he disapparated.

"Draco?"

"What Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco asked sarcastically as he arrogantly walked through the door.

"Don't be angry, Dumbledore wants to help, he understands."

"Oh does he, really? Let's see, does that mean that he's willing to leave us alone if you tell him where your father is hiding?"

"No, he—why are you being so difficult?"

"Difficult, as in compared to him. I guess that means you slept with him as well. Oh no wait, I'm sure you consider all the times you've done it with Dumbledore 'making love'"

"Draco don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm being ridiculous? Yes of course, I mean my wife cares more about other men than she cares about me, how silly of me to be upset." Draco attempted to sound dry, instead he sounded as though he was on the verge of hysterics.

"I care about both you and Dumbledore, it's just a different type of caring!" Elizabeth was flabbergasted, how was it possible that Draco was more difficult than Harry's stubbornness and Ron's stupidity put together.

"Of course you do, I understand." Elizabeth began to relax as Draco spoke. "You actually like him and you care to see me dead. But no worries, I prepared a guest room for you _myself _so you wouldn't have to worry about Nymmy's feelings. Well off you go wife, I've got my beauty sleep to catch."

Elizabeth was appalled, how could he think that. Elizabeth left the room silently, saying everything she needed to say with the glance she gave Draco as she left.

At the Weasley's burrow, Harry sat awake staring into the fire with a bored Ron and Ginny. He knew there had to be some way to get Hermione back, he just had to think about it. Dumbledore had already somehow warned the Malfoy's of his memory modification plan. Harry couldn't believe him, whose side was he on anyway. Dumbledore kept explaining that Hermione was no different than she ever was, she just had a choice to make now. Harry didn't believe him, he couldn't. Hermione had been the love of his life, he just wished he had had the chance to tell her.

"Harry an idea isn't going to just spring out of the fire." Ron stated slowly.

"I know, I just—well you loved her too, Ron. This whole thing has just been so weird. I feel like my best friend died."

"Yup mate, I know how it is. We've just got to wait, I'm sure the opportunity will present itself."

"It just has." Said a voice from within the fire.

"Dumbledore, you shouldn't be here. I no longer trust you."

"I'm sorry to hear that Harry, because I bear good news."

"Oh really what is that."

"I just paid a visit to Elizabeth Riddle, who is now Elizabeth Malfoy. She has been ready to make a sacrifice for our side, when the time comes, since she was kidnapped. I also managed to get her into a bit of a quarrel with her husband."

"That's wonderful, what should we do then Dumbledore?"

With a twinkle in his eyes, Dumbledore's head just disappeared.

In Transylvania, Lord Voldemort was speaking to Lucius about the future. Dumbledore thought he had somehow thwarted his plans by decreasing his current place of residence to rubble. However, Dumbledore was wrong, he had his daughter and she was his weapon, nothing would get in the way of his plans.

Elizabeth woke up to find herself in Draco's arms. She had been exhausted the night before, between being excited over Dumbledore's conversation, and her fight with Draco—it had been enough to let her fall into a deep, dreamless sleep where nothing could disturb her. Yet she found herself disturbed, it was 7 o' clock in the morning and she found herself in the arms of her husband, the very one who had thrown her out last night. Glancing around she saw they were still in the guest room. Sighing, Elizabeth began to prod Draco in his side until his eyes began to slowly open. Elizabeth looked at Draco curiously.

"I wasn't going to let them kidnap you." He said half asleep, glancing around for a clock.

"It's 7, when did you come here last night?" Elizabeth enjoyed the thought that Draco didn't want them to kidnap her.

"Around 2, I couldn't sleep." Draco admitted, closing his eyes again.

"Okay, are you still tired?" Elizabeth asked seeing his eyes droop.

"Yes." Draco was already falling asleep when Elizabeth kissed him sweetly on the lips. At that gesture his eyes popped back open and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Elizabeth moaned slightly to her own surprise, as Draco's tongue danced in her mouth.

Draco began to slip his hand under Elizabeth's pajamas. As they kissed his hand began to make lazy circles on Elizabeth's stomach. Feeling as though he could no longer take the tension he began to lift her shirt off. As it was pulled over her head, grey orbs met purple and they simultaneously whispered, "I love you," before finishing what they had started.

**Authors Note: So how did you guys like that? I'm sorry it was a bit short. I'm really excited about the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter! Thanks again everyone. Please answer the questions I posed in the author's note above. If you don't feel like scrolling I'll repeat them. **

**All in favor of me changing story synopsis (the summary) review 1 for yes and 2 for no. **

**All in favor of me discontinuing the story review: aye if you think I should nay if you think I shouldn't.**

**Another question is my story just another clichéd Draco/Hermione story? **

**Is that why so few review?**

**Well judging by the feedback I got, you could probably just throw that last one out. **


	15. Mayhem at the Ministry

Over Protected

Disclaimer: Don't own Potter, don't sue, thanks much!

Authors: Well, I'm incredibly happy with the number of responses that I got for the last two chapters, so I'll stop being a sullen teenager and quit bothering you guys about it. Thanks much for the reviews, remember where the little purple button is!

Ch 15:

Mayhem at the Ministry

Lucius popped into Draco's room, only to find neither of the two teenagers there. Hearing giggles from the next room, he walked into the hallway, only to bump into the house elf, Nymmy. Seeing what his intentions were, Nymmy quickly scurried down the hall. She did not want to see what would happen when he interrupted the young master who had been at it with his wife all morning.

Lucius opened the door suddenly, without knocking of course, only to find that his son was extremely preoccupied with his wife. With a sinister laugh Lucius closed the door and waited impatiently in the hallway for his son to finish his activities. Draco finally exited the room with a clearly annoyed expression on his face.

"Yes father?" Draco couldn't understand what would be so urgent that his father inflicted his presence on Elizabeth and himself during their honeymoon.

"I just remembered last night that Elizabeth mentioned not having her apparating license. I thought today would be a good time for you two to go down to the ministry, get her apparation license, and fix all of her records so that her name is clearly Elizabeth Malfoy."

"I suppose we could do that." Draco glared at his father for ruining a completely good morning.

Lucius then left with a pop leaving Draco to tell Elizabeth what had happened. After his father left Draco disappeared into the room with a smirk once again.

Draco had been sure to conceal the Dark Mark on his arm before they left the house, however he felt a bit nervous about it as they walked from the Atrium of the Ministry to the lift. On the lift, Draco found that all the employees stared at him curiously because they knew whose son he was. 'It's no matter to them,' he thought, 'every wizard has a right to get an apparation license.'

Finally arriving at level six of the ministry, Draco practically gave a sigh of relief knowing that he and Elizabeth wouldn't be surrounded by suspicious people in such a tight place. Arriving at the glass encased office, Draco calmly knocked on the door.

"Yes?" A bored old witch, that looked nearly as old as his granny had before she died, sat at a receptionist's desk behind the glass door.

"Elizabeth Malfoy here for her apparation exam." Draco sneered at the woman, trying his best to keep his father's reputation.

"Well, aren't they all." The witch said coldly, rolling her eyes at Draco. She motioned for Elizabeth to come into the room.

Draco left without another word; he had affairs to attend to on the first level of the Ministry, dealing with Elizabeth's records.

Elizabeth was absolutely frightened. She was sure she could apparate, however being tested on it made her incredibly nervous. Blinking, she realized she had just missed what the proctor had asked her to do.

"I'm sorry?" She asked shyly, much on the contrary to her usual disposition.

"Please take the test in front of you, after you finish you will be asked to apparate outside the glass window, and then back into the room. That is if you are successful."

"Oh, alright."

Elizabeth concentrated so much on the test; she hardly realized how much time had passed by since she started. Seeing that she was done the proctor lazily walked over and asked her to apparate outside the glass window. Concentrating on the area she wanted to appear in, Elizabeth took out her wand. Suddenly there was a pop. Elizabeth found herself outside the glass window in one complete piece. Smiling brightly she popped back into the room.

"Good job miss! Here is your apparation license." The proctor handed her a card that had a picture of her smiling when she successfully apparated outside the window. 'They must have an automatic camera.' Elizabeth thought happily to herself.

Draco was waiting for Elizabeth on the 6th floor when Harry arrived. When their eyes met, the two boys tensed. The Weasleys, who had come to support Harry, all froze. It had been the first time they had met with Malfoy in public since the time of the attack. Neither party knew how to react.

"Potter." Draco spat out with a sneer, he held himself with pride like his father had taught him. He expected that Potter would jump at him.

"Malfoy." Harry whispered in a sinister tone. Wondering what on Earth a Death Eater, with an incarcerated father, was doing at the Ministry.

"Come along dear, wouldn't want to be late for your test." Molly pulled on Harry's arm, glaring at Malfoy. However, Harry didn't budge.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry growled, as if claiming the territory his own.

"That, Potter, is none of your business." Draco snapped back with authority. He hoped Elizabeth had a good sense of timing and would not come out for the time being.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron jumped in abruptly, while Ginny tried furtively to hold him back.

"Where my _wife _resides, and what she does, is none of your concern Weasley." Draco sneered when the idiotic weasel stepped in. He just wouldn't give up, didn't he understand that the girl he refers to as _Hermione_ was now Draco's wife.

Ron was extremely close to breaking out of the grip Ginny, and now, Harry had on him when Elizabeth burst out of the room beaming.

"Draco, look I've gotten my apparation license. The picture is a bit horrid, but it will do. Did you sort out what you needed to do already dear?" Elizabeth had thrown her arms around Draco's neck, and was oblivious to the fact that Harry and Ron stood behind her catching flies in their mouth.

"_He hem_." Mrs. Weasley had a scowl on her face. Staring at Elizabeth as though she wanted to place her on her knee and give her a good spanking.

"Mrs.Weasley!" Elizabeth said forgetting who she was for a moment. Draco rolled his eyes and she tore away from him quickly to give the motherly figure a hug. It was then that she realized Harry and Ron staring at her with gaping mouths and furious bulging eyes.

"Harry, Ron! It's so good to see the two of you. Harry are you here for your apparation test? I just took mine, it was extremely simple. Just takes a bit of concentration." Elizabeth had moved to hug Harry and Ron, when Draco pulled her away quickly.

"Don't hug them, they're _blood traitors _Elizabeth, you wouldn't want to get contaminated or anything." Elizabeth looked startled, wondering why Draco had said that to her. She finally remembered who she now was. Stepping away from the Weasleys Elizabeth stood next to her husbands, eyes directed at the floor.

Draco began to walk away, Elizabeth following in his wake. Harry managed to grab Elizabeth as she passed him. Pressing his lips dangerously close to her ear, Harry whispered, "Don't worry Hermione, we _will _free you from that cage." Elizabeth continued to walk as Draco gave Harry a long, hard, malignant stare.

A/N: Sorry that was so short! Been a bit preoccupied lately re reading some of the Harry Potter books, they're quite long. By the way, some of you did mention that it might be better if I changed the synopsis of the story. Anyone have any ideas…


	16. Fighting

Over Protected

Disclaimers: Yo no soy J. K. Rowling!

Author's Note: Okay, well lets see. I think the last chapter took an unusual twist. Didn't exactly foresee that one, I'm a bit blocked at the moment. Been trying to write during the day, but constantly find myself distracted. Oh well, onto the tale!

Ch 16:

Fighting

Draco and Elizabeth stood in the middle of the room arguing when their Hogwarts letters arrived. Both were shocked, it was a bit early for Hogwarts letters. Dumbledore, being the savvy wizard he was, had addressed one letter to both of them.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_It is my pleasure to notify you that the Hogwarts term will begin early this year for several confidential reasons. However please know that the Hogwarts Express will be waiting for you Monday, August 4. A list of necessary things for the school year, as well as another two letters of confidential status have been included—only the person the letter is addressed to can read them._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Of course, their curiosity surpassing common sense for the moment, Draco and Elizabeth went directly to the confidential letters before the list of necessary things which they would have to buy by Monday.

_Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy_

_Although the sudden change of the appearance and identity of Hermione Granger, she (as Elizabeth Malfoy) is still going to be Head Girl for the coming term. Draco Malfoy was also picked because of academic standing for Head Boy. Usually the Head Boy and Girl have their own tower, in which they share a common room. Each would have their own personal dormitory and lavatory. However, due to the circumstances at hand, your tower will be more like a suite. You will have one dormitory, which you will share, one bathroom, and a sitting room that is just a bit smaller than the average common room. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The last letter was addressed to Elizabeth alone, although she read it aloud to Draco.

_To Elizabeth Malfoy_

_Due to the circumstances at hand, I have decided it would be best if I told the school of the regretful passing on of Hermione Granger. You then would be introduced as an exchange student from Durmstrang and the new bride of Draco Malfoy. You will be resorted into which ever house the Sorting Hat chooses to put you in, I ask that you go with the first years after getting off the Hogwarts Express._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Elizabeth had a shocked expression on her face. She had always felt as though Hermione died once she decided to become Elizabeth; however she had not thought that Dumbledore would indeed announce the passing on of Hermione! The thought brought tears to her eyes. Remembering then that she would have to make a trip to Diagon Alley for supplies, she asked Draco for the list.

"Would you like to join me in Diagon Alley, Draco?" Elizabeth asked coldly, still remembering the fight they were having before the letters arrived.

"Of course I'm going. Did you actually think I would risk you running into Pot head and Weasel and letting them whisk you off somewhere. No, I'm not going to allow that, although you may enjoy that idea, I don't!" Draco said curtly, already gathering his things and looking for the key to the Malfoys' Gringotts vault.

"I'm not going to let them 'whisk me away' Draco!"

"No, that's right; you're not because I'm going to be with you every waking moment of the day! And don't even dare think you're not sleeping with me, either!" Draco seemed adamant in his protection of Elizabeth, although Elizabeth didn't seem to think of herself in need of protection.

"If you say so Draco, honestly I'm not in mood to argue with you. If you want to come with me fine, but please let's just drop the whole Harry is going to kidnap me idea. I know Harry, he wouldn't do anything irrational, especially now that I've explained to Dumbledore—"

Draco had had enough with awe filled and glorifying talk of Dumbledore. He'd be damned if he couldn't swear that she was in love with the old fool. Pulling the list from Elizabeth's hands and yanking on his cloak his disapparated quickly, leaving behind a confused and hurt Elizabeth who wouldn't be joining him.

Wiping away the tears that fell silently from her eyes, Elizabeth went upstairs to the room she shared with her husband to begin packing their trunks. Remembering that her trunk was still back in the house of the Grangers, if that was who they really were anyway, Elizabeth decided she would be taking a small excursion without her husband.

Apparating into her old room, Elizabeth saw that nothing had been touched, however she also realized that it seemed as thought the house was a bit too quite for her liking. Walking into the hallway she found nothing out of place, however the place seemed a bit dusty. The same went for every room in the house; finally Elizabeth came upon the kitchen. At the table sat the two "Grangers," Elizabeth's former parents, very much dead with their wands held limply in their hands.

Gasping, Elizabeth ran shakily from the room. Getting to where her belongs where, she waved her wand sending the belongings to the Malfoy Manor. Then, she disapparated leaving the room bare except for the bed.

Draco was having a bit of trouble in Flourish and Blotts. It seemed as though every one knew he was a Death Eater, or at the very least, the son of a Death Eater. No one wanted to offer him help; he practically had to take his wand out so that the cashier would attend to him and allow him to buy the books he needed. His next stop was the Apothecary; there the flustered shopkeeper told him that, "He was best off going to Knockturn Alley straight away, since it was rare that they would carry anything he needed."

"Really, does that include school supplies?" Draco left immediately after the terrified shop keeper sold him the correct goods. The Apothecary was the only place that carried the correct ingredients for N.E.W.T. potions however, Draco knew where he wasn't wanted.

He then went to Madam Malkin's, although Elizabeth wasn't with him, he figured he could get her some standard size school robes that they could magically tailor at home. However, Madam Malkin's was very wary of selling anything to Draco Malfoy. She seemed to think, "It might ruin business to have anyone associated with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named around."

Draco ended up going home more angry than he had left. However, when he arrived what greeted him pushed him over the edge.

"ELIZABETH ANABELLE RIDDLE MALFOY!" He shouted, barely able to control the rage in his voice.

"Yes, I'm coming!" She called from upstairs. In the meantime Draco took the time to inspect the wardrobe and chest of drawers sitting in the entrance hall, apparently there to be thrown out. Finally Elizabeth arrived downstairs, not prepared to face the state Draco was in.

"Well, what is the matter with you?" Elizabeth asked haughtingly, expecting something stupid like, 'I saw Potter at Diagon Alley,' or 'Weasley is definitely stalking you.'

"Where exactly did these pieces of furniture come from?" Draco knew they weren't from the house, and they hadn't been here before he left. That meant Elizabeth had either left the house or someone had paid a visit.

"Well, I was packing our trunks for Hogwarts today when I realized that I had left my old home in such a hurry that I hadn't taken any of my belongings. So I went down to the home of those spies who called themselves Grangers and—"

"You WHAT?" Draco had a million thoughts running through his head, the first being that in order to keep Elizabeth safe he would have to place at least a hundred different alarm and tracking spells on her so that he would know if she was going somewhere and where she was going.

"I went to the home of the Grangers. Anyway, these things all came from my room there. So sad what happened to that couple really, died having their breakfast not even able to protect themselves from being attacked." Elizabeth seemed a bit shocked by all that she had seen today.

"Well what did you expect? That your father, being who he is, would just allow someone to kidnap his daughter and then let them go unscathed? Of course he killed them!" Realization hit Elizabeth.

"You mean to say that that, they died, they were killed, by Voldemort, I mean my father?"

"Really, who do you think killed them, your precious Harry Potter or Professor Dumbledore?" Draco spit out those last two names which such distaste that Elizabeth's eyes began to well with tears.

"No, I know that my _precious _Harry Potter or Dumbledore," she said mocking his tone, "would never be that heartless."

"Don't insult the Dark Lord, Elizabeth!"

"I'll insult whoever I want, thank you very much." Elizabeth ran upstairs and when she arrived in her room, threw herself on the bed burying her face in her pillow. Her tears flowed so heavily that the pillow became thoroughly soaked, in no time.

Draco walked quietly in the room feeling guilty for upsetting her so much. Since he had admitted that he loved her, he had been even more careful not to upset her. Seeing her in such a state nearly broke his heart. However, his attempts to protect her and keep her safe was getting in the way of her feelings, it almost seemed as though he could not do both.

Spotting their two trunks open, but neatly packed, by the window, Draco walked over to place the things he had bought today in their correct place. Everything except for the school robes for Elizabeth, he had finally convinced Madam Malkin to sell them to him and now he had to make sure they fit.

Making his way over to the bed, Draco sat next to Elizabeth's sobbing form and began to rub her back softly. Soon enough the sobs subsided and Draco found himself lying next to Elizabeth, pulling her towards him in an overprotective embrace. As they lay there in each other's arms, the standard sized school robes where quickly forgotten.

"Elizabeth." Draco whispered softly into her hair.

"Yes?" Elizabeth answered him almost inaudibly.

"I love you." Draco eyes almost filled with tears as he said it, knowing what awaited them in the future.

"I love you too." Elizabeth answered, feeling as though Draco was the only thing she needed in the world.

With that the two teenagers fell asleep, dreaming only of happiness and being with each other.

_A/N: I have a trailer for the fic that I've been trying to upload on YouTube. However, supposedly you have to have written permission to upload stuff that doesn't belong to you. I used pics and clips from the Harry Potter movies. Do any of you guys know if I could get into trouble for uploading the trailer, I've seen a lot of things like what mine is on YouTube. Let me know please, thanks!_


	17. A Pregnancy

Over Protected

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter etc…

Author's Note: http/ OK everyone, that was the link to my YouTube trailer of Over Protected. Hope you guys check it out.

Ch 17:

A Pregnancy

Thank goodness for the annoying sunlight that woke the two teenagers up at 5:30 in the morning. It was August 4th and the day they would have to return to Hogwarts. Both Elizabeth and Draco decided to skip their usual bath, and took a quick shower so that they would have plenty of time to do their hair. Draco remembered the robes that he had bought Elizabeth and she quickly tailored them with a spell she had learned from Lavender, who spoke about nothing but beauty and hair spells.

Draco and Elizabeth were finally able to disapparate directly to Platform 9 and ¾ with their trunks, Crookshanks and Midnight, Draco's owl. At this point they had five minutes to board the train and go to the Prefects compartment to get instructions from Professor McGonagall and to establish their authority over the other prefects. There was only one thing Draco had overlooked in their haste traveling; Draco had forgotten to tell Lucius that the Hogwarts term had begun. At the current moment, their presence was still required wherever the Dark Lord currently resided.

Finally Draco entered the train compartment with a lazy walk and his usual sneer plastered on his face. Behind him, Elizabeth was walking as quickly as possible, trying to ignore the curious stares she received from the people in her year that had no idea whom she was.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, how nice of you to join us…" Professor McGonagall stated sharply, letting her displeasure be known.

Draco gave a curt nod before quickly grabbing Elizabeth from behind him and pulling her into his lap as he sat down. Elizabeth gave the Professor an apologizing glance, before reverting her eyes to the floor once again embarrassed by the curious stares of her peers.

"And you must be _Mrs. _Elizabeth _Malfoy_." McGonagall put stress on those two particular words and had an unreadable look on her face, whether she was angry or not, Elizabeth did not know.

"Yes, Professor I am." Elizabeth stated, looking up to meet McGonagall's eyes.

"Very well then, now that our Head Boy and Girl are here, we may begin—however Mr. Malfoy, I must ask that you allow your wife to sit on a seat instead of on your lap—there is enough room."

It seemed as though no one in the compartment had realized what McGonagall had meant by Mrs. Elizabeth Malfoy, because at the word wife there was a collective gasp from the prefects.

"Aren't you a bit young to be married?" Ernie Macmillan asked gawking at Elizabeth, whom he clearly thought was on the more attractive side.

"We are not here to discuss the reasoning behind their marriage, Mr. Macmillan." McGonagall said sternly clearly ready to move onto more important subjects.

"Now onto the first thing that must be done, while we are on our journey the corridor must be patrolled, for security measures of course. That would be every half hour, beginning with the Head Boy and Girl, who will then track down the next set of prefects. Then there is the matter of regular patrols, which can be decided during a meeting at the castle. Since the rise of Voldemort in power," Elizabeth was almost positive McGonagall stole a furtive glance at her, "the castle is being watched even more strictly than last year. Please be sure to be careful this year not only for the other students, but yourselves as you patrol.

"Any more questions?" No one responded. "Good, now that everything is in order, I will leave so that you may begin to do your rounds."

Draco stood immediately at her announcement, dragging Elizabeth to her feet beside him. Professor McGonagall stole one last glance at the couple before disapparating, leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge of the prefects.

"Ok then, McMillan, after Elizabeth and I finish our round we'll come looking for you and whomever you choose to patrol with. I'll leave you to decide amongst yourselves which pair will go next." Draco left quickly expecting that when he returned a half hour later, with Elizabeth, that the compartment would be empty.

During their patrol Draco happened to come upon Harry and Ron, instead of taking the opportunity to mock them as he usually would, Draco sought to stay as far away from them as possible. He was still convinced that they would try to kidnap Elizabeth and cause her to forget him. Draco suddenly became angry at himself for being so emotionally attached. However he knew he had no hope of detaching himself, he was very much in love with his wife, and very few things could change that.

Elizabeth finally arrived at the prefects' compartment, with Draco at her side _of course_. She was incredibly exhausted by his relentless insistence that she needed protection. She also happened to be a bit angry at him for embarrassing her that morning with McGonagall; really, she couldn't believe he forced her to sit in his lap. Then again, she did not even try to detach herself from him; his explosive temper would have just caused even more humiliation. Yet, there were positive sides to Draco's senseless over protectiveness; it gave her reasons to constantly be wrapped in his warm embrace.

In the compartment, Elizabeth immediately decided to change into her school robes, across from her Draco sat reading the Daily Prophet, scowling at something it said.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth wondered all the time what exactly went on in the mind of her sometimes delusional husband.

"Avery was caught torturing muggles. A bit senseless of him really, he's in Azkaban now. Why would he be torturing muggles alone though, couldn't have been ordered to. That is, unless the Dark Lord wanted him caught." After the first sentence, Elizabeth became extremely aware that Draco was talking more to himself, than he was to her. She stifled a giggle.

"Well, anything is possible. I doubt we'd have to do rounds again, what do you think?"

"Hmm." Was the only answer she received.

"Well then, I'm exhausted, so I think I'll take a nap while you read. Be sure to wake me if we have to patrol again, or when we reach Hogwarts."

"Hmm." Was the incredibly intelligent answer she received once again. Elizabeth understood that Draco hadn't listened to a word she said. Curling herself practically into a ball Elizabeth fell asleep uncomfortably. Her dreams were even stranger than anything she had experienced over the last couple of weeks.

Elizabeth saw flashes of Harry, Ron, Draco, Dumbledore, and her father. Sometimes they were smiling, sometimes frowning, sometimes laughing, sometimes yelling, or sometimes scowling. Elizabeth had no idea why she would've dreamt anything as strange as that. Hearing a voice, Elizabeth opened her eyes to find that they had finally arrived at Hogwarts, and Draco was trying to wake her up.

"Ok, I'm awake. Now remember that I will go with the first years and be resorted. We can only hope I'll be put into Slytherin, although that would be strange—that would mean that both Heads are Slytherins, not good for inter-house relationships I'm afraid."

Draco had ceased to pay attention to her once that she had proven to be awake. Therefore Elizabeth left the compartment hastily, leaving the trunks to Draco, and slightly upset that he had been so wrapped up in the news that he had hardly paid any attention to her during the entire ride.

"Firs' years over her'" Elizabeth heard the crude and unrefined words coming from Hagrid and smiled. She knew, unfortunately, that her relationship with the half giant had ceased to exist from the moment she recognized her place in the world as Elizabeth Malfoy.

"Can I help y' miss" Hagrid asked as Elizabeth approached the group of first years huddled around him.

"Yes, I have transferred here from Durmstrang and I received a letter that I should join the first years to be sorted." Elizabeth tried her hardest to keep a sneer on her face. As much as she loved Hagrid, being nice to him would be suspicious since Draco hated him. She had to keep up appearances unfortunately.

"Righ', well then, we bes' be gettin' to the castle now."

The journey was exactly the same as she remembered it to be. Elizabeth tried not smile as the nostalgia waved over her and reminisced in her past. Finally they arrived at the castle, where they found that Professor McGonagall was already waiting for them, once again glancing at Elizabeth coldly, McGonagall led them to be sorted.

Elizabeth waited on edge for her turn to come, when her name was finally called, she felt herself to be in a state of unease. The Sorting Hat was place on her head, and instead of sorting her quickly it took it's time examining her mind.

_How interesting, it seems as though you've done this before…a secret you say? Very well, you were Gryffindor previously, yes I do believe that fits you well. Wait now, what is this, are you ill… no. My dear, it seems to me as though…could it be…in your womb resides a pair that will go far beyond the achievements of 'the Chosen One.' What do I mean you ask? You, my disguised little Gryffindor, are pregnant—very pregnant indeed._

With that being the end of his little monologue inside her head, the Sorting Hat quickly shouted, "Gryffindor," leaving Elizabeth pale and shaken. In fact even McGonagall changed her routine and gave her a curious glance, as Elizabeth slowly got off the stool and headed down to the Gryffindor table. No one clapped, the hall was entirely clouded with whispers, how was it possible that a Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor.

As Elizabeth walked she looked desperately for Harry, when she caught his steely green eyes, full of anger she prepared herself to walk towards him and sit. Another first year was being sorted behind her, Elizabeth had her mind set on sitting next to Harry, but she only saw his anger. She never made it to the Gryffindor table, because somewhere in between getting lost in Harry's eyes and seeing Ron turn away Elizabeth passed out on the stone cold floor of the Great Hall.

Draco grew more and more alert of the fact that something was incredibly wrong with Elizabeth as he watched her walking as if captivated in a trance towards the Gryffindor table. He had already half stood up, seeing the look Potter was giving her however, he was not prepared for her to faint in the middle of the Great Hall. As she fell, he ran towards her, his wand was ready because he had vaguely seen Potter and Weasley racing towards her at the exact same time as he.

Dumbledore had stood up from his place at the Head Table. He was exchanging worried looks with Professor McGonagall as he watched the three boys race toward Elizabeth Malfoy's unconscious body.

Draco had arrived first, it was still a mystery to him how he did it, seeing that she was farther away from him than from Potty and Weasel, yet he had arrived first. Potter stood only an arm's length away with his wand out, prepared to levitate Elizabeth to the Hospital Wing. Draco however, showed his authority by scooping Elizabeth into his arms and carrying her out of the hall himself, behind him Harry and Ron followed with a scowl. The Hall was in an uproar, why did this unknown girl mean so much to the three teenaged boys and why were Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy fighting over her.

As Draco Malfoy led a procession to the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore decisively cleared his throat.

"Well, what an eventful evening, I must say. I'm sorry to announce that the first years should go sit wherever they want to because I have an extremely sad announcement to make, and I cannot keep it from you any longer." Dumbledore watched calmly as the last of the small first years shuffled to the tables in front of them. "I know this is an unfortunate time, right before we eat however, I cannot wait any longer. I must announce the extremely sad passing on of Hermione Granger." Silence fell upon the Great Hall like a blanket, silent tears could be seen falling down the cheeks of many of the students while the first years glanced around wondering who this witch who died was.

"She had the most unfortunate fate of standing on the curb at the wrong time, apparently she was hit by a car driven by a drunken muggle. I am, extremely sorry to have to announce the death of one of the brightest witches I have ever seen. A service will be held for her, but that is to be announced, now we must eat."

With a sweeping motion of his hand Dumbledore caused the feast to appear, although he didn't have a bite of food himself.

Draco paced the length of the hospital wing while staring daggers at Harry and Ron who sat furtively near the door, as though waiting for Draco to attack. Behind curtains, Madame Pomphrey examined Elizabeth for illness, trying to find a reason for her sudden faint.

Madame Pomphrey bustled out from behind the curtain frowning a bit.

"I'm not certain if the news I have is good or bad." She addressed Malfoy, although Harry and Ron had stood up and ran over the minute she emerged.

"The fainting, is nothing to worry about Mr. Malfoy. In fact she may be doing it often in the near future, along with some vomiting and fatigue."

Harry's jaw clenched and unclenched, he was positive that Malfoy had done something to Elizabeth to make this occur. In the most ironic way, he was correct.

"You see, Mr. Malfoy, your wife is… pregnant." Draco's eyes nearly fell out of his skull, before Draco realized he himself felt a bit faint. Behind him Harry and Ron had their wands up, ready to attack, however the news hit them suddenly and they were unable to react.

"I… I want to see her." Draco pushed past the elderly nurse to rush towards Elizabeth's bed, disappearing behind the curtain he found that she was awake, and staring at the ceiling stoically, as though she wasn't sure whether to smile or frown.

Draco sat on the bed tentatively and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. He was going to be a father, he wondered if Elizabeth was pregnant with the twins that had been prophesized, or if she was just having their first child. Feeling his shoulder becoming wet from tears flowing from Elizabeth's eyes he guessed that they were having twins. Elizabeth grasped Draco as though holding on to him for dear life, this happened to be one of those moments during which she enjoyed the fact that she was so over protected.

The curtain surrounding Elizabeth's bed ripped open suddenly to reveal an angry looking Harry and Ron. Elizabeth looked up at them with pleading eyes.

"Oh Ron, Harry please… please don't be angry… please…" Elizabeth said between sobs. When Madame Pomphrey confirmed what the Sorting Hat had said, Elizabeth realized what it must feel like to be Lily Potter. To know that her children were going to be born to live a doomed life, from the minute they were born sometime in May, they would live miserable lives.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm not angry at you," Ron said quietly.

"Yeah however, we're sorry but we're going to have to make you a widow." Harry said furiously from next to Ron.

"You can try Potter, but here's a warning: I'm not leaving any little bastards running around!" Draco had stood up from the bed with his wand raised.

The doors to the Hospital Wing slammed open as Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape walked into the long room the worry and slight anger apparent in their eyes.

"Ah, Poppy, would you cared to tell us what afflicts Mrs. Malfoy here?" Dumbledore asked calmly although his appearance showed otherwise.

"Well, Albus, it seems that Mrs. Malfoy is pregnant." Madame Pomphrey said in a hurried whisper, as though she felt sorry for Elizabeth.

"Pregnant?" Snape asked incredulously.

"Yes, pregnant Severus, and there's not only one—there's two." Poppy added, moving away from the teachers and looking for a potion.

"Two…" Dumbledore finally realized why Elizabeth was so upset. Glancing over at her, the pity clear in his eyes he lifted a hand to stop Snape from marching over to her bed.

"Now, now Severus… they are married and there is nothing in the rules against pregnancy, you can not punish Draco for this. This, in fact, is an event for congratulations." Minerva McGonagall's mouth fell open in horror, she was well aware who Elizabeth Malfoy had been for the last 17 years, and she thought that Dumbledore was being ridiculous—congratulating her favorite student on a pre-graduation pregnancy.

"Yes, I'm sure it does." Snape managed to retain the sarcasm in his voice although he was clearly still in shock over the matter.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, the Hogwarts staff offer you the greatest congratulations on this welcomed miracle of life." Dumbledore stated warmly with a smile. That is until Harry found his tongue again.

"WELCOMED MIRACLE OF LIFE! Are you out of your mind, it's the offspring of Malfoy!" Harry yelled trying not to let on the fact of who the girl on the bed really was in case any students stood outside the door listening.

"Yes Mr. Potter, a welcomed miracle of life." With that said Dumbledore swept out of the Hospital Wing, with Snape and McGonagall trailing after him both clearly still in shock, leaving behind three teenaged boys with their wands out and a pregnant teenage girl sobbing in her bed.

_A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is sort of messy, if things don't sound right, if there's a hundred different misspellings. I wanted to get it up on fanfiction and I'm absolutely exhausted. Thank you for being patient and please check out the trailer on YouTube. Thanks a bunch. Oh! I almost forgot, please review._


	18. Love, or Something Like It

Over Protected

Disclaimer: I'm beginning to wonder whether I should even bother with this note any more.

Author's Note: I've gotten a couple of reviews that the link for my trailer did not work Therefore I have posted the link on my profile, I have tested it, and it should work. Now as I'm beginning to write this chapter, I have no idea what is going to happen although I'm leaning slightly to a stupid potions lesson for some strange reason. Please don't be upset if this is short.

Ch 18:

Love, or Something Like It

Draco sat in Potions not paying attention to anything but what Elizabeth was doing across the room. He of course was forced to sit with the other Slytherins, while Elizabeth sat with Potter, Weasley, and Macmillan. Potter and Weasley had been fawning over her all class, getting her ingredients, chopping everything for her, starting her fire; in fact they were doing so much there wasn't even much of a point for Elizabeth to be in class. 'You'd think that they would be upset now that she is the daughter of the Dark Lord, but no they're probably just trying to get her to spy for them,' Draco thought as he threw some dragon scales into the boiling cauldron thoughtlessly.

Across the room Weasley had just put his arm around Elizabeth as he "helped" her stir her potion. Draco had had just about enough; standing abruptly he forgot where he was and managed to spill a cauldron full of boiling liquid all over the place.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Slughorn shouted while vanishing the mess with a flick of his wand. "Please watch what you are doing. Sit down and get back to work. You young people get so wrapped up and up tight about everything these days. Your grandfather Abraxas would've never…" Draco had stopped listening, across the room Ron Weasley was touching his wife's stomach and most likely murmuring sweet nothings to the small fetuses in there.

"Professor, it was the lighting." Draco made up quickly. "I couldn't really see what was going on in my potion and figured that if I stood up I could see it better. Is it possible that I could go closer to the window, maybe change seats with Potter or Weasley?" Draco tried to hide his anxiety at the moment, if Weasley tried anything else, Draco would kill him.

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. Class is almost over and that will be a zero you are receiving today. Why don't you just sit down, relax, and read a book or something till the end of class." Draco was fuming! From his seat next to Elizabeth Weasley was smirking. It took all of his will for Draco to stay in his seat and not march over there and place his arms around Weasley's neck. In fact the only reason he had not hexed him from across the room was because if the hex accidentally hit Elizabeth he could lose one or both of his babies and even his wife.

Draco began to remember everything Madame Pomphrey had said.

_"She will need to rest more than often, which will be difficult because she is Head Girl. She will also begin to suffer a bit from morning sickness and dizziness. After a while she will begin to go through changes in her body, obviously she will gain weight and other things that I already spoke to Elizabeth about. Most importantly, she can't be hit by magic; anything might ruin her health or the health of the babies. The smallest thing could result in death."_

As much as Draco wanted to hurt Weasley, he was to close to comfort to Elizabeth for Draco to try anything. There was a sudden knock on the door that woke Draco out of his reverie. It was a sixth year.

"Professor Slughorn?"

"Ah, Mr. Creevy. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to see Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy in his office immediately."

"Oh, why of course, by all means… Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy," Slughorn flashed an uncertain smile, "if you would be so kind as to go see the Headmaster."

Draco having his things already packed began to cross the room to help Elizabeth however, seeing that she was quite able (with a flick of her wand of course) he decided to wait for her outside of the dungeon room.

"Elizabeth, let me carry that for you." Draco said quickly as she approached him.

"Oh please Draco, it's not as though I'm trying to carry a car. Really you're just as bad and Harry and Ron." Elizabeth was ecstatic; Draco could see it in her face. Nothing made her happier than being with Potter and Weasley.

"Don't compare me to those two inept, incompetent, dunder heads." Draco said with a scowl, realizing that his last choice of insults for the two boys wasn't exactly as sophisticated as he was going for.

"_Draco_, please. I'm trying to stay as relaxed as possible, Madame Pomphrey said it would be bad if I became stressed or anxious or—well you get the point. However, if you continue to act like a baby I'm going to become upset, and you don't want me to be upset." Elizabeth's comment was not pleading but threatening, her bright happy eyes were turning into a stormy violet as she drew her lips into a straight line and continued forth trying not to look at Draco.

The couple finally arrived in front of the goyles that guarded the spiral staircase, and Draco realized he didn't know the password. As he began to think of every single sweet he knew the goyles sprang to life. Apparently Elizabeth had been a step ahead him and had thought to ask the Headmaster the password in case they ever needed to convene.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy please do come in. A lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered them each one of the yellow sweets and when they nodded their heads in refusal he pointed to the seats as though inviting them to have a seat.

"Now I know that you must be a bit baffled as to why you were summoned here, yes? Well first of all, I must once again offer my congratulations. As an old man, it makes me ever so happy to see life beginning. But, you must understand some things; the world today is not what it used to be. I'm sure that you two above everyone else know this, you breathed and eaten where evil lies. You must have a plan, for yourselves, for your children." Dumbledore paused to think a minute and Elizabeth could see that the twinkle that danced in his blue eyes was long gone.

"I know of the prophecy, I know you know what awaits these children. However, let us put the grim future aside for a moment. You are both seventeen and will be graduating at the end of this year, although you both have planned your career paths what of where you will live. As a married couple, it would not be such a great idea to live at home with your fathers, no. I think I shall arrange that you meet some real estate agents sometime during this year. I really don't think this is the time to discuss anything else however, you should know that there is a lot to be discussed. You may return to classes now."

Elizabeth stood and left with Draco close behind her.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you wait a moment."

"Yes, professor."

"Don't worry so much, enjoy the time you have with her while you have it. Remember this always, it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

"Professor, I don't know what waits ahead of us in the future. But I don't think you know that I love her."

"Of course I do Draco, and you know how that is? You are desperately afraid of losing her, more afraid than you are of death even." Dumbledore dismissed Draco with a wave of his hand. Draco of course knew he harbored feelings for Elizabeth, which he had told her was love however, to have the enemy know what you held dear was to put a weapon into his hand and leave yourself unarmed. Yet sometimes he did ponder what Elizabeth felt for him, she had 'expressed' her love as well. Had told him she loved him, but love could be many things. To love and to be in love were two different things.

Did she love him as a friend, with platonic feeling that went farther for Harry and even Ron? Was her love just lust in disguise, was he only there to sate her desires. Did she love the fact that her connection to him was a form of protection, that because she drew the invisible line between dark and light no one would ever dare lay a finger on her. Or, at last, was she in love with him, did the tendrils of her heart reach out to him every moment of the day and night holding him dear, wishing to be with him always and forever. Once again Draco knew his questions would never be answered, knew he had no hope in knowing. Although she was his wife, Draco knew Elizabeth's loyalties lay not in his hands or his heart, but in the reach of Harry Potter the man she loved, but would never be loved by.

Draco had not realized he had been walking, stopping he realized he stood in front of the portrait that led to their suite. "Amor vincit omnia." Draco whispered quickly, it was the password and the portrait swung open quickly to reveal the beauty that was held within their rooms. Draco did not care that it was mid day and that there was lunch to eat and classes to attend. He sat in a chair that faced the fire and thought of the days and moments that had recently passed. How many emotions had passed him by, Draco wondered how weak he had become.

In less than nine months he would be a father, a dad. There would be small fingers and toes, high pitched voices that would cry out in the middle of the night. They would call him daddy and would look to him for guidance and protection. Draco was full of awe; the woman must be sacred to be the givers of life.

Draco pondered once again on what Dumbledore had said. He would lose his love, he would lose Elizabeth and his children, sooner or later it did not matter, in due time they would be gone. Or would it be him, would he die leaving behind his wife and children to fend for themselves. He knew he wouldn't be missed, Elizabeth did not need him. She did not look to him for love or support, they had a business deal between them, one that had been written in the stars for centuries, and it was their destinies. No matter if his life was spared or if he left the world, he would be the one to lose.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Draco didn't turn from the fire in the slightest; he knew who was behind him. He said nothing to her, he couldn't the tears were already stinging in his eyes.

"Well, I came here to relax for a bit, I know that none of the teachers would mind. I'm exhausted. You however, my dear, should be in class. What on earth are you doing here?" Elizabeth looked expectantly to Draco, waiting for his answer. Draco knew he couldn't tell her anything about what he had been thinking.

"The art of losing isn't hard to master;

So many things seem filled with the intent

To be lost that their loss is no disaster.

"Lose something everyday. Accept the fluster

Of lost door keys, the hour badly spent.

The art of losing isn't hard to master.

"Then practice losing farther, losing faster:

Places, and names, and where it was you meant

To travel. None of these will bring disaster.

"I lost my mother's watch. And look! My last, or

Next-to-last, of three loved houses went.

The art of losing isn't hard to master.

"I lost two cities, lovely ones. And, vaster,

Some realms I owned, two rivers, a continent.

I miss them, but it wasn't a disaster.

"---Even losing you (the joking voice, a gesture

I love) I shan't have lied. It's evident

The art of losing's not too hard to master

Though it may look like (Write it!) like disaster."

Draco looked at Elizabeth with cold steely grey eyes. He did not tell her his meaning he did not give away anything that went on his mind. He left her with that poem and turned on his heel, leaving the room briskly, trying to remember what it was like not to love.

_A/N: First of all the poem Draco recited in the end was by Elizabeth Bishop. I hope you guys liked. Also try to see my trailer, there is a link in my profile! So everyone tell me what you think._


	19. A Nightmare

Over Protected

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Well I hope you like this it's a bit short, but I think it should do. Oh dear, anyway please, please, please review.

Ch 19:

A Nightmare

Elizabeth turned and watched Draco leave the room in silence. She had a bemused expression on her face. Draco's meaning was unclear to her, what or who was losing that seemed like disaster but wasn't? She had heard the bittersweet agony in his voice, she knew how he felt—she saw the emotions from the expressions in his eyes. It might have had something to do with Harry or Ron, it always did. Draco was jealous—jealous of everyone, Harry, Ron, even Professor Dumbledore. Any man that dared to glance at or touch her Draco became jealous of instantaneously.

Elizabeth did understand why, Draco had said he loved her—yes he had. But what man didn't say that just to manipulate a woman to do what they want. Elizabeth had told him she loved him and to her utter shame she meant every word. She loved him dearly with the bottom of her heart, she loved him for what he was, and what he one day would be. His dark and evil antics no longer got in the way of her heart, she was unable to hate him. The tears sprang to her eyes at the thought; she had abandoned Harry and Ron by fraternizing with the enemy.

Harry and Ron were still her friends—yes, but it was no longer the same. Those cold grey eyes no longer stared at her in contempt from across the room but in jealous rage. The word mudblood never slipped off of his soft pink lips, Harry and Ron no longer fought to protect her…they fought to claim her. It was a strange feeling, to be the property of someone else. Before she would have never accepted it, she was a human to be treated with equal rights and care. But it felt so good to be in Draco's arms, sheltered by his possessive cloak of warmth.

Those were not her only reasons for loving the one man that prosecuted her for most of her life and then turned his opinions quickly because an evil lord bid him to do so. That very man who had carried unrestrained hate for so many years was the father of her children. The very children that would change the fate of the world, he was their father. She had no choice but to love him, at times it felt as though her heart was attached to his by a string and every altercation he had with Harry and Ron over her made her heart begin to tear out of its place in her anatomy. But then his arms would be around her and her heart would be back in its proper place and everything could be forgotten.

Elizabeth stopped staring at the spot where Draco stood minutes ago and walked into their bedroom lying down on the bed. She needed her rest. Within moments of her head touching the pillow Elizabeth fell into sleep dreaming of her Draco and no one but him.

_Draco holding their newborn children in the air._

_Draco waltzing around the room with Elizabeth in his arms._

_Draco smiling and staring into Elizabeth's eyes._

_Draco changing the soiled undergarments of a newborn babe._

Suddenly Elizabeth's calm, sleeping figure began to thrash wildly on the bed.

_Draco was upset, he had blood dripping down his face. Elizabeth was speaking—yelling, hysterically. Tears flowed freely from her eyes she was worried and angry. She felt the anxiety that was caged inside her releasing. Draco was trying to be calm, holding her down so she didn't hurt herself. Elizabeth was still speaking in a crazy way._

Elizabeth woke up with a start and a scream. Looking around she noticed Draco was in the room taking of his school robes quietly next to the bed.

"Did I frighten you?" Draco asked softly, almost as though he cared.

Elizabeth could do nothing but nod, the dream had felt so real.

"Well was it, a nightmare?" Draco slowly made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge tentatively.

"Yes," Elizabeth managed to whisper. "It was…almost real. So frightening, I was speaking to you."

"What did you say?" Draco inquired politely seeing that she was incredibly shaken by her dream.

"I was screaming: Do you see the pain in my eyes? Do you see the tears that lay at my feet? Is there feeling inside of you?..." Elizabeth's eyes were closed as she tried to remember her dream.

"What did I say?" Draco was curious.

"You said nothing, you just wrapped me in your arms trying to calm me…" Elizabeth felt Draco wrap his arms around her as she continued to repeat what she heard in her dream. "I said: I think you're made of coal, you're soul is black. Do you know all the excruciating thoughts you have caused me. Do you know how to care? Life is not about looks, how can you be so shallow? I saw a light in you, but with every whip on my back it slowly turned off.

"I said that Draco, but you've never whipped me, and you're not shallow." Tears fell from Elizabeth's eyes silently as she continued to recount her dream. "I love you, I hated you. You were my ally and my enemy. I wish I could beat you out of my mind, out of my life. Please just leave. Please just go away. Your smile is salvation, your frown is damnation. Are you a demon in disguise? Perhaps you are my demon, my cross, my suffering. But I beg you let me repent, I have gained my wings.

"I said all of that. Can you believe it? I was hysterical, crying and shouting. You were hurt, not only upset but bleeding. It was horrible."

Draco shushed Elizabeth by putting a finger on her mouth. He held her tightly against him letting all of her fears from her dream slip away slowly but surely. He kissed her forehead, he kissed away her tears, kissed her nose and her jaw and let her cling to him in fear. And he lowered his lips close to her head and whispered, "I love you." In her ear.

Elizabeth pulled away suddenly, she wanted to see the look in his eyes when he said that, she wanted to see if it was true. Draco looked confused, he was wondering why she was no longer in his arms.

"Say it again." Elizabeth demanded softly looking into his eyes with determination.

"Say wha"—then Draco realized what she wanted to hear—"I love you Elizabeth Malfoy, I love you." There was not one bit of deceit or mirth reflected in his eyes, Elizabeth knew he meant it.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." Elizabeth's smile was small but Draco could see the happiness in her eyes. She did love him, he had troubled himself over foolishness. Now he just had to worry about how to keep her and himself together and alive.

_A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Ok I hope you liked it._


	20. The Dark Side of the Moon

Over Protected

Disclaimer's: This may seriously be the last time I say this… I don't own Harry Potter!

Author's Note: Ok, well hmm I think I have nothing to say… oh this feeling does make me giddy!

Ch 20: The Dark Side of the Moon

Draco awoke to the sharp pecking of an elegant, grey owl that had flown in through the wide open window. Draco quickly untied the letter off of the owl's leg and examined the seal, it was small L being overlapped by a large V, 'Lord Voldemort,' Draco thought as he ripped open the letter.

_Draco,_

_I am disappointed to find that you are one week late, this of course will result in punishment. I do not know the cause of your delay, all I can say is that you must find a way around it. The holiday is almost over and we have MUCH to work on._

_Your Father,_

_Lucius_

Draco sighed, he had forgotten that Elizabeth and he were meant to see the Dark Lord and train during the last weeks of August. He knew his father would be incredibly upset to see that there would be no finding a way around the delay. Draco would probably get to spend a couple of nights in the dungeons in June for continuing his schooling, never mind the fact that he was late.

Draco almost regretted everything that had happened over the last couple of weeks until he looked over at the sleeping form on the bed next to him. 'Definitely worth everything,' he thought to himself.

Sighing, Draco got out of bed to write a letter to his father about school.

_Dear Father,_

_I regret to inform you that I can not come join you. Hogwarts has begun its term early and both Elizabeth and I are under the watchful eye of Dumbledore. It is most likely that our mail can and will be intercepted, please leave messages about the mission to the minimum. I am incredibly sorry and I know that punishment awaits me, until the winter holiday._

_Your Son, _

_Draco_

Beside him Elizabeth began to stir. 'She is so beautiful,'Draco thought to himself. 'How is it possible that destiny chose for me to be with someone as beautiful as her?'

"Draco, what time is it?" Elizabeth was drowsily trying to sit up next to him, wondering how many classes she missed.

"It's almost eight o'clock, we missed dinner. I'll go see if I can get something from the kitchens." As he spoke Draco hurriedly tied the letter for his father to the owl, hoping that Elizabeth would not notice its presence in the room.

"So our fathers have noticed our absence?" Elizabeth was no longer drowsy but sat up wide awake, a thoughtful and worried look on her face.

"Everything will be alright." Draco wanted to do all in his power to console her.

"And if it isn't?"

"Then we'll have each other."

Thoughts of eating were quickly forgotten as the couple searched for comfort in one another and decided to go back to bed.

A down trodden Harry Potter sat staring out of the window. _Hermione _the name was long gone from his lips as now she was Elizabeth. As hard as he tried to resurrect her, he realized the woman he knew as Hermione was long gone, as was her love for him. He didn't know was he was so upset, he had never been the one in love with her, and yet he suffered her unrequited love. He hated the pained look in her eyes as she smiled brightly, wanting to hold him and have him love her.

But perhaps it went farther than that. Oh, how he wanted what he couldn't have, especially now that she was Draco Malfoy's. Surprisingly that small fact and the new evilness about her made her all the more, tempting and entrancing. Although his new found greed disgusted him, Harry knew he would fight to all ends to gain back that girl, _that _girl…

Severus Snape stood in the midst of evergreens and forest moss, scouting the spot where Lord Voldemort now hid. He knew that the danger was far, therefore his worries were diminished. He starred at the starry night instead, and flicking his eyes quickly to the moon, he saw the moon disappear suddenly as the night turned unusually foggy. _The dark side of the moon…_it would soon be time.

A/N: Ok it's been awhile, tell me what you think. I have a bit of writer's block so I want to hear from you guys. Review… please!


	21. The Beauty of Life

Over Protected

Disclaimer's: This may seriously be the last time I say this… I don't own Harry Potter!

Author's Note: Ok, it's been a long time…

Ch 21: The Beauty of Life

Elizabeth stared blankly into space, Professor Slughorn's class was boring her, nearly to tears. Although perhaps the tears came from a different source. From the chill in her bones she could feel the event coming near. What was going to happen? She wasn't exactly sure, however she knew her father was planning something. It still came difficult to her to think of him as her father. It was painful that her life had been a lie as a child, yet it was just as painful to know that her father was at most times incapable of loving her. After the contract she signed at the wedding, she sometimes wondered if the life she was living at the moment was the real one, if it wasn't just all a ploy. She wondered if she wasn't being used.

And then there was Draco, the absolutely wonderful man she got to spend the rest of her life with. It was amazing, how much he had changed, how he had gone from Draco Malfoy: smug and obnoxious, to the sweet, loving, and caring supporter that she hoped to always live with and maybe die with. How could she possibly live without him? Perhaps it would be impossible, it was almost as though they were connected. As though a tiny rope clung to each of them pulling them together, a rope that was unbreakable and very tiny. So tiny that if one were to go the other would consequently have to follow.

Draco was looking at her, catching her gaze he smiled, she smiled back. It was so simple, their love, as simple as a smile. Yet it was so complex, after years of hate, of absolute unadulterated hate for one another they were in love, so deeply in love with one another. And she was going to be a mother, the mother of his children. Suddenly Elizabeth remembered the wonderful thing about life, that if you played your cards right, life only led to more life. Beautiful life, with small fingers and noses, and little rolls of baby fat to snuggle and love. She was amazed that she, and Draco could make such beautiful things, things that were to come.

"Could someone tell me what this potion is, perhaps Mrs. Malfoy?" Elizabeth's attention snapped back to Professor Slughorn.

"It's the Elixir of Life, but in reality it only promotes good health and does away with a bad cough."

"Very good! This is true, the Elixir of Life has been said by some to be a misnomer, but in actuality this is the truth of life, we life and keep healthy, and by this we continue to live. Good answer Mrs. Malfoy."

"What if I don't want to keep healthy?" Someone muttered behind Elizabeth, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and hoped that she was wrong about whose voice that was.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, what was that?"

"I said," Harry articulated loudly, "what I don't want to keep healthy, what I no longer have a reason to?" As he shoved past her out of the classroom Elizabeth nearly fell off her seat. The dungeon door slammed loudly after him, glancing over to see Draco's reaction, Elizabeth noticed he was still glaring at the door, where Harry's retreating was ten seconds ago.

How could life change so quickly, it seemed like it had been just yesterday that she lay in bed pondering her life as an orphan and her unrequited love for Harry, but today it truly seemed like he was the one pining for her. The question was, what exactly his motives were. Had he realized his love for her when it was too little too late, as most people did when they lost something they loved, or was his interest purely in saving the wizarding world, as it usually was.

Love was a complicated thing… Elizabeth felt some movement in her uterus, and as the baby, or possibly babies, continued to kick, she realized she had nothing to worry about.

A/N: Sorry this is short! To tell the truth I barely remember where I was going with this, it's been a very long time…


	22. A Turn of Events

Over Protected

Over Protected

Disclaimer: I have nothing to say…

Author's Note: I have a feeling my tries are futile, but until I utterly and completely fail and can no longer come up with one word regarding this story I won't stop trying.

Ch 22: A Turn of Events

"Dumbledore, what can we _do_?" Harry was aggravated. He was tired of being told he was the hero and yet also being told his hands were tied on a constant basis.

"Harry, there is nothing we can do. The marriage is obviously consummated, and she has turned herself over to Voldemort's control."

"Hermione wouldn't do that! _MY _Hermione wouldn't do that!" His throat was raw and tears of anger were welling up in his eyes.

"My dear boy, it is simply too late. Perhaps your energy would be better spent on sleep, go back to bed."

With one final glare Harry got up and left the office. His eyes were red rimmed and still streaming tears. His head was pounding, but his mind was made up. He knew where the heads' dormitory was, somewhere on the third floor. Finally he found the portrait and began to bang, so hard that the startled object of the portrait left her spot and the entire corridor of portraits were awake and aware of what was going on.

Draco and Elizabeth had been sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Elizabeth heard the noise first and nudged Draco forcefully so that he would come out of his sleepy stupor and wake up. Seeing the startled look on her face Draco quickly grabbed his wand from his nightstand and went to investigate the ruckus.

Outside, Harry had not given up on his knocking. Finally the portrait swung open to reveal the man he was looking for.

"Potter," Draco sneered, "I should have known it was you."

"Come on Malfoy. It's just me and you. Let's see who's the real man."

"Real man? Can you handle this Potty?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"You don't expect me to be flattering you now," Draco sneered, "aw Potter, are those tears? Don't tell me that the boy-who-should-have-died cries, how ironic."

Harry's face was red and close to exploding, but not from tears, "Stupefy!" A red bolt of light shot out from the end of Harry's wand missing Draco by a hair.

"Oh come now Potty, is that the best you can do. Petrificus totalus!" Despite his sleepy stupor, Draco's spell was dead on. "Oh don't tell me it's over, and so soon!" Draco snickered and walked back into his rooms leaving Harry on the floor behind the closing portrait.

"Draco?" Elizabeth's sleepy eyes looked up from her dented pillow.

"Go back to sleep love, it was just _Potter_." Draco sneered, however subtly, but still noticeably.

"Potter… he's not vermin Draco, he was—is my friend. I wish you could see him that way."

"He's trying to steal you away from me Elizabeth. He's just despicable. I can't even begin to explain how I feel about that _trash_, and I wouldn't want to, he's not worth wasting breath over." Draco dropped back into bed with an air of finality.

"I can't believe," Elizabeth stammered through angry tears, "that you would call the man that loved me and welcomed my miserable self into his close circle for six years TRASH!"

"Elizabeth," Draco's eyes were as wide as saucers, "I didn't mean it…like that. He's trash to me, and to your father." The saucers became slits and the worried expression slipped off. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

It was Elizabeth's turn to go from having eyes to having saucers as Draco left his accusatory question lingering and turned on his side presumably to get a good night's sleep. The extremely loving man he was merely minutes ago had slipped away, and the marble hard, unsentimental, unemotional rock of a death eater he had been for most of his life returned. Perhaps love really solved and changed nothing. Wiping away scalding tears, Elizabeth turned over as well and tried her best to fall asleep.

It was a restless night full of unusual dreams and uncomfortable tossing. Elizabeth woke, not particularly startled, but unusually awake. Leaving a snoring Draco in bed she dressed silently and got ready to eat breakfast. Stepping out of the portrait hole on her way to the Great Hall, Elizabeth encountered a rather large bulk in her way.

"Ow, Malfoy, I'll get you now!" Harry sprang to his feet, wand raised, ready to put up the best fight in his life.

"I'm sorry Harry, I wasn't aware I had done something to you." Elizabeth smiled gently, the sides of her mouth not tugging, but spreading slowly over her teeth.

"Hermione—Elizabeth, you're ok?" He glanced around waiting for danger to spring out from the corners.

"What else would I be?" The smile was gone.

"I dunno, a million things, I suppose…" Harry lowered his gaze to the stone ground.

"Come now, I was about to go get some breakfast, why don't you join me." Elizabeth and Harry's footsteps echoed off the walls, filling the corridor with noise. So loud that they didn't hear the creak of a portrait swinging open, or the soft, under the breath growl escaping from the cavity between Draco's teeth.


	23. A Man Loves a Woman

Over Protected

Over Protected

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… but I think you already knew that.

Author's Note: The way this is turning out is a plot twist even to myself, so I hope you guys enjoy!

Ch 23: A Man Loves a Woman

The Great Hall was almost empty, containing only the earliest of risers. Elizabeth was starved having eaten nothing the night before, but oddly her hunger wasn't what was bothering her, she was uneasy walking next to Harry. Almost as though there was a tension in the air caused by him, radiating off of him, a tension caused by the plans he had in mind.

They sat facing each other at the long Gryffindor table, eating silently, exchanging only shy smiles, knowing each other's thoughts through the look in their eyes. Harry broke the silence ineloquently, "Perhaps," he said before sticking another piece of toast in his mouth, "you wouldn't mind," he said after swallowing, "taking a walk with me."

Elizabeth looked up at the ceiling, which showed clear blue skies peaking out from behind scattered snow white clouds, "that sounds wonderful Harry." She smiled.

"Good, good, I mean whenever…whenever you finish we can head out. Toward the lake." His right hand grabbed his goblet of pumpkin juice, his left tapped erratically on the wooden table. His body was shaking from the up and down movement of his legs, only to change to a shaking right foot.

Elizabeth slowly finished consuming her meal, a simple meal of eggs, toast, and bacon. She sat stiffly on the uncomfortable bench, her back straight, her elbows down, her body moving only to lean toward her food. Sipping her last bit of pumpkin juice slowly, she nodded, she was ready to go.

Harry got up too quickly, Elizabeth slowly, weighed down by her pregnancy. Continuing on the opposite sides of the table they made their way to the doors. Elizabeth's walk was stiff, wobbling only a bit, Harry's brusque, and the tension stretched further and further. The stairwells leading to the doors of the Great Hall and the school entrance were empty, the shadows of the big castle were full, full of watching eyes, some analyzing, some still, some angry.

They walked silently across the grounds to the lake, a foot or two apart. Their walk swerved almost sideways as Harry continually inched toward Elizabeth and she continually inched farther away. There was a fog resting on the surface of the lake as they arrived at the edge. Elizabeth made to sit down on a nearby rock formation, but was stopped by Harry's strong, built, Quidditch playing arms.

"Elizabeth," he whispered softly, searching her eyes, "Hermione… please." He lowered his gaze to her protruding belly, and raised his eyes once more to meet hers, this time his green orbs flashed with a certain anger.

"Harry, don't do this." Elizabeth's eyes widened as she tried to break from his grasp and back away.

"I. Love. You." He gripped her harder, "Ron loves you, Dumbledore loves you!" The fog on the lake parted slightly, only to whoosh back thicker and darker.

"I know. I know." Silent tears slowly made their way down her face.

"Then don't do this." His mouth was set, his eyes hard.

"Do what? What am I doing, what do you want from me?" She was shaking, pursing her lips, turning red from her attempts to stop the tears.

"You are betraying everything you once stood for! That's what you're doing. Playing the innocent, standing by as you see evil straight in the face and doing NOTHING. You are not Elizabeth Riddle or Elizabeth Malfoy. You are Hermione Granger. You are a woman who once looked me in the eyes sadly and said 'I love you Harry' and while I thought you meant as a friend, as a sister, as a comrade, I now realize you meant as a woman.

"I was stupid, but don't punish me for my stupidity! Don't throw your soul away to a monster because I was slow to see what was always, ALWAYS, in front of me. I love you, love you like a _man _loves a _woman_. And while I might have let you slip through my fingers once, I won't let it happen again. _Hermione _you are _mine_. You will always be. If you let me I can help. We'll take you away, hide you, and once I kill that bastard you now call a husband and the leader he follows, I'll come for you and I'll protect you forever."

"Harry." Elizabeth gasped for air. "Oh Harry, we each came to this world to suffer, don't you know that? Each with a story written for us in the stars. I didn't come to fight, I'm only a catalyst for change, my body a weapon against the evil, my children a battalion to fight what will come. My job is to stand by, for the moment, to stand by and to let nature take its course."

Harry's eyes glazed over, lost in another place, unseeing, unfeeling, unhearing.

"And while it may seem, Harry, that Draco is a bastard, which is something I don't really, can't really deny," Elizabeth chuckled, "he loves me, truly he does. As a man loves a woman, and at first we were both blind to it but now I know it, and he knows it, and I haven't given my soul to a monster, I've given it to him along with my heart and my mind and my whole body, and I haven't the heart to take it back. Not now, not ever."

Harry's grip did not slacken, instead he pulled Elizabeth close and pressed his lips down on hers with a vengeance. Elizabeth's arms flailed and her screams were stopped by the hard formation of Harry's lips which didn't let up their attack on hers. Neither did his hands in fact. While one arm kept her body in place, bracing it against his, the other hand wandered aimlessly, it's fingers getting tangled in a fistful of hair, traveling the curves of her body, lingering at the bump of growing bodies within her, the scathing heat from his hand leaving its trail wherever it went.

Slowly Harry walked Elizabeth backward to the rock formation she had originally spotted, pulled her as her body sagged under his, fighting his strength, pushing away. Letting his angry passion get the best of him Harry paused slightly to stare into Elizabeth's eyes, his angry stare was almost hypnotic. Elizabeth drew in her breath and took the opportunity presented to her.

"Draco! Draco!" Her shrieks pierced the air, clearing the fog, snapping something in Harry's clouded vision. And this time in the silence of the tension and passion they heard the low growl clearly, Elizabeth's eyes full of suffering, Harry's wide with fear.

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope you don't mind the cliffy. Anyway please let me know how you feel and review.

P.S. I feel almost as though the story is taking on a mind of its own! 


End file.
